


Cirque of Misfits

by Miharu832



Category: Bandom, Decaydance, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crossdressing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharu832/pseuds/Miharu832
Summary: Brendon Boyd Urie had an issue, he is getting married. But with the help of his closest friends he makes an escape from a future chosen for him. What he didn't know was this decision has set him on a whirlwind of adventures he never could have dreamed of.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sunlight peaked through the curtains surrounding the bed, waking the figure who had slept restlessly until now. Brendon sighed, his body felt tired and heavy. His mind not much better, as thoughts raced through his head refusing to be quieted.

A polite knock sounds from the door, making the dark haired teen sit up in his bed.

“Come in.” Brendon says, already knowing who it's going to be. A tall gentlemen in a suit opened the light wooded door. He pushed a cart into the room that carried his breakfast and a envelope. “Good morning Dallon.”

“Good morning, Sir.” Dallon replied. He set the tray down before going to close the door firmly. “How are you feeling today Brendon? Any older?” 

Dallon Redford is one of his closest and only friends. They've known each other since they were small boys, though Dallon has never actually been small unlike Brendon. 

“I feel... resigned.” Brendon answered honestly. “I am- I'm getting married tomorrow.”

Brendon Boyd Urie has a problem. He turned sixteen years old today. Meaning he could be married; meaning he is getting married to his fiancee tomorrow. Not that he wants to, oh not at all. He has been fighting his parents on this union since they first suggested it. 

One Year Ago (Brendon's POV)

“What do you mean I'm engaged?! I am only fifteen!” I practically shrieked.

“Don't you raise you voice at your mother, young man!” His father said crossly, sitting at the head of the table. His mother sat to his right and he across from her. 

“Darling,” Mother sighed, as if it she expected this reaction. “We have seen how you have no interest in courting, with you always being in your Grandfathers workshop, and have decided that it would be best if we set up a union for you. Sarah orzechowski is a pleasant young girl, I'm sure you'll like her.”

“Besides with the unification of our families you'll be giving your siblings greater ties to further themselves in society, especially since Oscar plans to run for Senate.” Father said as if that reason enough to destroy my independence. 

“So this marriage will benefit everyone but me! Wonderful!” I said angrily.

“Brendon, it's time to stop tinkering with toys, let go of these silly ideals you have, and to start furthering yourself in society. Become something.” Mother said calmly.

“I am something! I'm an inventor, a musician!”

“Neither of those things are a doctor, a politician, a scholar-” His father listed.

“Nothing like my brothers. Nothing like you.” I summed up. Father sighed and got up from the table.

“You will marry her, or you will not be part of this family. No more talk of writing music, no more talk of tinkering.” 

“But-” I started.

“No more.”

“You know,” Dallon started. “You can just not get married.” 

Brendon scoffed as he got up out of bed and walked to look out his window. What a beautiful day to be melancholy, for storm clouds menace in the distance. “I'm sorry, have you not been paying attention to my rants of the last year? I have no choice.”

“How could I not with how loudly you whine? And if you stay no, but if you were to leave. Say tonight after your party?” 

The young master stopped and turned to look at his friend in disbelief. “Are you suggesting that I run aw?” He asked hushed. 

“Ian and I have been discussing this for some time. And I know the thought has crossed your mind.” 

And it has, on more then one occasion. But how would he do it? Where would he go?

“An airship leaves around midnight tonight to the east coast. You can retire early tonight on the pretense of having a restful sleep before the big day tomorrow. Then you'll just have to slip to kitchens, where Ian and I will have you a bag ready as well as a horse. Ian will guide you to the docks.” And like that all of his question were answered. But could he bring himself to do it? What other choice does he have though besides stay and follow through with this loveless marriage. He hasn't even met his fiancee! 

Brendon looked to Dallon with a determination in his eyes. “I'll do it.”

~*~

It was around midday when Brendon knocked on his Grandfathers workshop door and peeked his head in.

“Yes? Oh Brendon! Happy Birthday my boy!” His Grandfather said jovially. 

“Thank you Pa Pa. How is Nonna today?” He asked a he sat beside the elderly man and watched as the wrinkled hands fiddles with gears and wires and screws. 

This is probably Brendons favorite place to be despite the intense heat from the fires and boiler. Just watching his Pa Pa create something brilliant from nothing as if it was magic.

Everything from the bookshelves to the grandfather clock to the countless dioramas and devices that had been made by his Grandfather. 

The walls held the mans ideas in the form of hanging blueprints and pinned newspaper clipping showing off his success. The many shelves and work benches were filled to the brim of renewable parts, dancing flowers, custom record players and test automobiles to name a few.

“She is good, her health has been much improved lately! She has been demanding to see her Songbird all morning!” The man laughed a deep gruff sound. Brendon laughed in turn.

“I'll visit her once I'm done here.” He promised.

“Oh? Did you need something?” His Grandfather asked without looking up from the little contraption in his hands. Brendon froze, he came here to say goodbye someway before he left. He did not know if he'll ever be able to come back, to ever see his Pa Pa or Nonna again.

“I-I just wanted to say thank you for all you have done for me Pa Pa. You have taught me so much, I don't think I'll ever be able to pay you back if I had an entire lifetime.” This made the white haired man stop and give Brendon a piercing look. Brendon fought to not squirm, that look always made him feel like his thoughts themselves were being analyzed.

“Brendon,” At that tone he automatically sat straighter. “Don't you ever speak of repaying me again. You are going to be how I will live on long after I pass. The rest of your brothers and sisters never really grasped what I was trying to teach them in my own fumbling w, too distracted with what this society demands them to be. But you did. And I'm proud to call you my Grandson. Just promise me something will you, my child?”

“A-Anything.” 

“Be safe and be happy.” 

Brendon reared back in panic. “What?”

“Just promise me.”

“I promise. But-”

“Now, I have a gift for you!” His Grandfather said before he could continue. The man opened a draw at the desk he sat at at pulled out a parcel wrapped in brown paper and twine. “Open it.”

He reached for the parcel and gently began to unravel it, as the elder man continued to work. It was a tool belt, filled with brand new shiny tools just begging to be smudged and marked. 

“I thought it was about time for you to have tools of your own. Not to mention goggles.” And with that said his Grandfather pulled his goggles off from his face and handed them to Brendon.

“But Pa Pa, these are-”

“The ones your Nonna got me when I was still a poor engineer trying to make a break into the industry. And the damn best goggles I ever owned. They're yours now.” 

“I couldn't!” 

“You can and you are. I'm getting to old to work with my inventions anymore. My hands fumble when I never use to and goodness knows I shouldn't handle a torch anymore after the last incident!” Well Brendon couldn't fault on there. It took forever to get that fire out. “That's why I'm retiring from my work, except for the occasional fixer upper. This will be my last creation.” 

He gestured at the table, where before it was just bits of wire, some odd cogs and bolts now sat a little mechanical bird with a clock on it's chest and goggles on it's head. 

“Admittedly it's not my prettiest work but it will serve you a good companion, our little Songbird. Listen.” He wound the bird up and it began to play a familiar melody and the bird took flight. 

Like a music box it filtered out the lullaby his Nonna always sang to him since before he could remember. It was the song he always found himself humming or absently playing and always begged Nonna to sing again, because no he wasn't tired of hearing it. 

The little bird soared around the room until it found home in a crying Brendons hands. He threw his arms around his Grandfather and fell into his waiting arms, obtaining the warm, strong hug that he'll miss receiving everyday.

“I love you, Pa Pa.” He whispered.

“I love you too, my boy.” His Grandfather said, sounding as choked as he did. The man gave him one last squeeze before pulling aw. “Now go see your Nonna. She's expecting you.” 

As Brendon was shutting the door behind him he didn't notice his Pa Pa staring after him with a teary smile.

“I'm going to miss you too, my boy.”

~*~

“There's my Songbird! Just in time, the tea was starting to get cold.” His Grandmother was walking around, pouring the tea, poking the fire, and moving chairs with the help of Charleston who happily jumped into each seat as it was pushed. “You old scamp!”

The basset hound was found by Brendon when he was but five years old. 

He and his Grandmother were coming back from the shops once a horrible storm set in when Brendon heard whining from the alley they just passed. Like the imp he was he ran off to investigate without thought. 

What he found was this sad little puppy trying to limp out of the rain with his three legs, one missing. It was much to skinny to be owned so little Brendon wrapped the pup in his coat and gently carried it all the w home. Even when the dog fought and snarled, leaving scratch marks and a few bites all over his arms. 

Once they were in the manor Brendon put the pup in front of the fireplace and ran off to get it food and a fluffy pillow to use as a bed. His Grandmother had went to get her husband who simply looked at the dog, nodded his head and disappeared in his workshop. A few hour later he came back with a false leg hooked to a harness just Charlestons height back then.

There was no dispute whether Charleston was there to stay because his Grandparents knew that he would fight tooth and nail for the dog even with a terrible case of the flu; the consequence of getting soaked in a Spring rain.

“Nonna, shouldn't you be in bed?” Brendon asked as he sat down, not even hiding his amusement. She scoffed taking the seat across from him after pushing the dog gently from it. Charleston walked over to Brendon instead to keep the boys feet warm. For his efforts he received ear scratches.

“Oh please, how is laying in bed all day going to make me better? It's going to make me immobile is what it's going to do. Now, happy birthday, my sweet boy! From your red eyes I say you've already seen your Pa Pa.”

“Thank you, Nonna. And yes, I'm so grateful for his gifts. And no matter what he says my bird is the most beautiful piece I've ever seen him make!” Brendon gushed. The lady laughed and reached to take his hands in hers.

“Songbird, will you accept my gifts to you?” She asked.

“Nonna, you don't have to.”

“Yes, I do. You'll need these.” His Grandmother got up again and brought over a large parcel. For the second time he gently unveiled a gift and was just as pleasantly shocked. In his hands was a guitar, something he has wanted for years.

“I know your parents think that music is a relatively useless skill. I think that's rubbish. Music can free someone in ways no one can explain. You have the talent to free people, Brendon. No matter what keep playing, keep singing, keep humming, keep tapping your fingers to a tune only you can hear. Promise me, Songbird.”

“I promise, Nonna.” He said as they stared at each other. 

His Grandmother was so beautiful even with the touch of time. Her eyes are still so kind and clear, her smile just as warm, she still pinks and glows at the compliments Grandfather gives to her. And she didn't let the hardness she had to gain to face the world turn her cold, like it did his parents and his siblings. She kept Grandfather from becoming cold and hard as the iron he wrought.

“Now for your second gift. I know it's a bit feminine but I can't think of anyone to trust this too but you, Songbird.” Cupping his hands she placed a delicate chain in his hands, on it was the engaGeeent ring Grandfather made for her. “I remember since you were just a baby you had such trouble calming down and staying still. But you always settled during the night when a window was in view. So I would place this ring on a chain like this and put in front of a light in a pitch black room and I created you a small everlasting night sky to stargaze.”

“I-” Brendon was in tears again. “I love you, Nonna. Thank you.”

“I love you too.” She smiled, rubbing his tears aw with worn hands. “Now would you play me our song, Songbird?”

“I would love to.”

~*~

By the time Brendon was ready for his birthday ball all the guest had arrived and were socializing. The house had been in a tizzy for the last week to prepare for all of the people that would be staying for a few days. Brendons parents had planned it so that those who attend his birthday ball would also be invited to his wedding. 

Meaning nobody Brendon liked was in attendance. Mostly business friends of his parents and their unwed children that were ready to be part of this constricting society. 

Part of Brendon was happy that his siblings were here. He loved his brothers and sisters, they just never really saw eye to eye. Especially since there was a fairly big age gap between him and his next eldest sister. 

“There you are brother! We were wondering when you would finally show up!” Kara said as he walked down the stairs to join the fray.

“I'm sorry, Kara. The time escaped me when I was playing for Nonna.”

“Oh honestly, Brendon. Say Grandmother, you're not a toddler anymore.” Mason spoke sternly, reminding Brendon why he wouldn't miss home so much.

“Mason, please. Not today.” Kyla begged, sending Brendon an apologetic look who only shrugged in understanding.

“Happy Birthday, Brendon.” Mathias said, slapping him on his back. It made him fly forward before he caught his footing. “Gee, light as a feather as ever aye?”

“I don't know how with how much I eat.” Brendon replied, in similar jest. Kara scoffed back a laugh as the five walked into the ballroom.

The room was filled to the brim with chatter, music, food and elegant clothes. It was quite a sight and Brendon only wished he could enjoy it but he could already spot his mother making her w towards them.

“The only reason you eat so much is because you forget to eat meals. Sometimes a whole days worth and then you feel you have to make it up.” 

“There you are Brendon! Your father and I have been looking all over for you.” His mother hurried over to him. “We would like for you to meet Sarah.”

He really should of expected this but it never crossed his mind that he would actually meet his fiancee, the girl he is going to leave behind, before the wedding. Before he could protest his mother was already dragging him, not literally but the grip on his arm said she wasn't afraid to use force, towards her apparent direction.

“Sarah, Lord Orzechowski, this our son Brendon.” Before him stood a very stout man and a fairly tall girl, almost taller then he though that might have to do with her heels. 

“Nice to meet, son.” The man said, and it made his skin crawl with discomfort and slight guilt. He won't ever be his anything,especially his son. 

“Hello.” A soft voice said. 

“Hello.” He replied. His mother discreetly elbowed him. “Would you care to dance?”

~*~

Sarah was very pretty, he couldn't deny that. But he already knew he couldn't love her, not like his parents expect him to, not how their religion expect him to. 

He only wished he had a chance to get to know her as a friend. Brendon didn't doubt that if given the time they could of become great companions. She was very funny and intelligent and kind. And she deserves a funny and intelligent and kind man who she chose to love, not forced into loving. 

Guests have already started to resign for the night and Brendon took that as his cue.

“Mother, Father I think I shall retire for the night.”

“Oh?” Was his fathers reply.

His family looked to him inquisitively. Brendon was known to stay up late into the night and still waking at day break, though he never seemed to tire of energy. He fought to not show his nervousness. 

“He is getting married tomorrow, son. I'm sure he just wants be well rested to dealing with all those pre-wedding jitters.” His Grandfather spoke from his spot at the table sending Brendon a discreet wink.

“Oh of course!” His mother spoke, full with understanding. “You get a fitful sleep, darling. We'll see you in the morning.”

He got out of his seat to hug his mother.

“Goodnight, Mother.” He said quietly, then squeezed his fathers shoulder. “Goodnight, Father.”

Brendon left the room and making sure no one was in the hall he went the opposite direction of his room. He crept softly in the shadows, thanking the creators of the house for having the kitchens close to the ballroom. 

When he opened the kitchen door, closing it quickly behind him, the room was lit up by the soft light of candles placed on the tables. Dallon and Ian were waiting by the door and they silently motioned him out the door to the outside and towards the stables.

“Happy Birthday, Brendon.” Ian said as they approached. Brendon grinned tiredly back.

“Thank you, all of you. For doing this for me.” They waved aw his thanks.

“We can't watch you be miserable, Bren.” Ian said.

“Especially since you'll just talk our ears off complaining about it.” Dallon teased. “Now we packed you plenty of clothes that are rather plain, as to not raise attention. We also made sure to pack your grandparents gifts as requested. And now as for our own gift, we saved up some money for your ticket to the east.”

“As well as enough to house and feed you at a tavern wherever you end up.” Ian said and grinned as Brendon shook his head profusely. “Oh shut it. This might be our last chance at ever seeing each other. At least give us the peace of mind you being fed for a few days, Brendon.”

Their young master paused and for the third time that day his eyes welled with tears. Yes, this might be the last time he got to see his friends, such loyal and clever companions. The last time he got to see his parents, who despite how much he wants to hate them he can't help loving, or his grandparents who practically raised him into the person he was today. Perhaps even the last time he will see Las Vegas, with all it's debauchery, and bright lights, and mixed politics.

“Now don't cry, Bren.” Ian pleaded quietly. “You know if you start crying Dallon will too.”

Ignoring the indignant cry from Dallon, Brendon tackled each with a mighty hug which they readily returned.

“Be safe and be happy, Brendon.” Ian whispered as Ian and he climbed their horse, only taking one as to not raise suspicion. 

And with that they started riding, not pausing in their steady pace until they reached the docks, filled to the brim with airships. They stopped in front a ship that while wasn't the fanciest by any means, wasn't surrounded by any sketchy figures.

“Good evening lads. Will ye be traveling with us?” A man, very apparently a crew member, called to them.

“Only one.” Ian replied. He dismounted their horse and quickly got Brendons things in his arms. “I would say I would write, but I don't want anything leading to you. You know your parents will be unleashing a search party.”

“Maybe in a few years, I will.” 

“We'll see.” Ian brought him into one last strong hug that Brendon gladly took to stop shaking with nerves. “We'll see each other again, Bren. I just know we will.”

They stood there for a few more moments before Ian pushed Brendon towards the waiting ship.

“Now go.”

Brendon grabbed his things, walked onto the ship and showed the crewman his ticket. Not once did he look back. For he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to move forward.

~*~


	2. Have you ever wanted to fly?

It had taken many hours, almost two full days, to get to the ships final destination of New Jersey. Once Brendon got off the ship he honestly had no clue what to do. So he did the only thing he could think of and explore his new home.

The more he look around and searched for lodgings it became perfectly clear the money he had would only last him just a few days if he got a room at even the cheapest, but least likely to end up dead in the morning, tavern. Brendon debated with himself until nighttime came and reached the decision he could live without a warm bed, it will be summer soon after all.

So that night he slept on the roof of the tavern. The next he slept in an alley where he met what became his new friends; courtesans. Brendon was never one to judge what people did with their bodies, that belief and his mannerism is what won Miss Dorrella over.

Brendons POV

“What's a cutie like you doing out here so late?” A sweet voice asked, waking me from my tentative sleep I just slipped into. Just because I'm frugal doesn't mean I'm stupid. When I looked up a lady stood before me in a tight corset and her underthings. 

“I'm sorry am I not allowed to spend the night here?” I asked curiously but the lady just laughed and shook her head.

“You can stay here sweetheart but don't be surprised to see prostitutes about. Your sleeping on the wall of a bordello. Unless you'd be interested in one of my ladies?”

“Oh no, I'm afraid even if I was attracted to your ladies figures I wouldn't be able to properly pay them for their services.” I declined.

“Aren't you polite?” She laughed. “Why don't you come in for a bit anyways? These spring nights still get chilly.”

“I wouldn't want to impose.” I tried to decline again but she already dragged me up from where I was sitting and into the building through a side door I didn't realize was there.

“It wouldn't sit right with what's left of my morals to let a sweetheart like you fight the cold and whatever drunkard that comes by. Darlings we have a guest!” She called out towards the end gathering the attention of the bustling ladies. They looked to the lady, who I should really learn the name of, then to me before bursting into action again.

“Oh he is so pretty!”

“Was he the figure in the alley?” 

“What on earth would he be doing there?”

The question flowed around me and never before have I been petted so much. 

“He will be spending the night so be nice and give him a chance to speak before hounding him with questions. By the way sweetheart my name is Miss Lany Dorrella.”

Ever since then Miss Dorrella offered him a lounge or bed to sleep in whenever he came to visit. But Brendon couldn't bring himself to stay without pay very often, only on particularly late visits or cold nights. And every time he tried to pay for his stay he ended up with more money in his pocket then what he came with. 

The ladies often expressed their worries for his safety, especially after he got assaulted by a man mistaken him as a bordello worker. After that particular incident they started to teach Brendon self defense, starting with a proper punch to the solar plexus and how to throw a knife. It was then that his respect for his lady friends grew twofold.

So instead of money he offered to fix the whistling pipes that had been disturbing their sleeps. Then the water pressure, then fixed their boiler room to give them better heating. He fixed whatever broken device or pipe or gadget that they had before Miss Daniella suggested he become a handy man for hire. 

And that's how he started to get regular pay, just enough to feed himself now and the occasional stay at a tavern. Any leaky roof, or blown out power or broken carriage he fixed for a small fee. Some gave him more pay then he asked for and offered him a meal, while others tried to haggle him to a cheaper price still. 

And when the urge hit him he played his guitar in the park. At first it wasn't for money, just simply for pleasure but slowly but surly tips were left. 

Brendon finally started to relax in his new home comforted with the steady income, no matter low it may be, and the kindness of his new friends and the diverse strangers he met everyday.

~*~

It's been over six months since his arrival to New Jersey. Everyday he is fascinated with the people he meets, Ian would surely love it. Brendon tries not to think on his friends or family to much, he left to become happy not to stay miserable.

Business has been really slow lately and the nights are starting to get truly cold. He has been taking the ladies offer of a bed more and more often lately but his good conscious takes a blow every time he accepts. Whether or not it will be cheaper Brendon needs to find permanent lodgings soon.

“I'll figure something out. Last job of the day, Lolo.” Brendon spoke to his companion bird. It seems the more he leaves his companion within view the more he speaks to it, though that could also be the need to fill the solitude with noise. Silence is something that has always made Brendon anxious.

The house he comes up upon is a grey and black three story home on the outskirts of the market. If he wasn't so entranced with the building he would probably find it intimidating. But something about the house seemed so welcoming and warm despite the void of color.

“Hello, young man.” Brendon startled and look to his side. A lovely blond women most likely in her mid thirties stood at his side. “Are you the repair boy I hired?”

“Are you Mrs. Way?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“Then yes I am, madame. I'm Brendon. It's a pleasure to meet you.” Brendon introduced, bowing to the lady. No matter the change in status he prides himself on his manners though they are more instinct then anything.

“You as well. Please follow me.” Mrs. Way said and lead him into the dark house. The inside matched the exterior in w of everything having a Gothic feel to it. “Just leave your things by the door and bring what you need.”

She lead him towards the back the house, passing the kitchen, lounge and what looked to be a study. Shelves were filled with various books, bird ornaments, the occasional skull and old pieces of clockwork that hasn't lost it's shine and the walls portraits and pictures of people that shared resemblance to Mrs. Way.

“You have a beautiful home, madame.” She looked to him with surprise.

“Thank you. Most find it too... bland for their tastes.”

“But everything about your home screams history. Even your decorations say they have a story that goes with them.” Brendon said. “That's what's so great about making a house a home. Filling it with stories and character.”

“Well that's a interesting w to look at things.” Mrs. Way smiled kindly. She opened a door that lead down into a room with a boiler and many pipes and wires on the ceiling. “Usually I would have my husband fix this for me but he is currently abroad. The electricity cut out about a week ago and I can't seem to get it working again. Usually a hit to the pipes works but that method has failed me. And I'm terribly sorry but I don't have a ladder it seems.”

“Oh that shouldn't be a problem, Mrs. Way. Shall I get to work?” Brendon asked already jumping up and swinging onto the pipes. 

Usually he wouldn't do this, not only because of ladders but the architecture usually doesn't prove the stablest. But this house, particularly this room was built perfectly.

“Is your husband an engineer?” He asked curiously as he hooked his legs and swung upside down to reach a loose wire.

“Why yes. How can you tell?” 

Mrs. Way was watching intently. She had heard of this boy from friends and acquaintances, not only about his mechanic skills but how he moved. This boy moved so gracefully through the air, knowing how much to swing his body to sit upright, how to angle his body to fit in the tight space, how to balance on the thin beams. Her friends were right, this boy had potential.

“My Pa Pa is, well was, a engineer. He's retired now but he made sure to teach me all the ins and outs on the subject. One of them being able to recognize anothers work. Which your husband work is very sturdy and well built. Nothings tangled needlessly the metals are all finely welded and gears are moving seamlessly. He must be a talented man.” Brendon rambled. He slipped down from the framework and landed steady on his feet. Oh yes, a lot of potential.

“His ego would be bursting right now if he could hear you. So on his behalf thank you for the compliment.” She paused for half a breath. “I have a question for, Brendon.”

“What is it madame?”

“Have you ever wanted to fly?”

~*~

“So you are a aerialist?” Brendon asked. He and Mrs. Way are sat at her kitchen table having a cup of tea. Seeing his confusion at her odd question she sat him down and explained that she wanted to train him.

For many years Mrs. Way dedicated her life to the trapeze, and silks and hoops just for the sensation of flight. She was part of a well known circus that never stayed in one spot for long. The nomadic life suited her fine. Or at least until she met her husband and started having children. Then she stuck to performing locally and educating any who showed potential or had enough passion to learn; including her two boys.

“Was, dear. I'm afraid I fractured my wrist one too many times to be professional anymore. And kudos for knowing the actual term.” She corrected as she sipped her Earl Grey.

“But why do you want me to become an aerialist?” He asked, still very confused.

“The way you lifted yourself almost effortlessly onto that framework, how you maneuvered your body showed all the potential to be a trapeze artist. Now I'm not saying you have to but please try it. For one month train with me and if you don't like it in the least bit I'll still hire you when my husbands aw. But if you do like it you can simply continue to stay. I'm willing to offer you a room upstairs and three meals a day for free. All I ask is for you to keep tidy. What do you say?”

What did he say? A free warm bed and meals for at least the next month and a promise for work even if it doesn't work out?

“I'll give it a shot.”

~*~

Learning the trapeze proved to be difficult, though Mrs. Way keeps saying he's doing very well for a beginner. And the Lady proved to be the weirdest combination of a slave driver and his Grandmother.

Every morning he wakes up to have a very light meal, he learnt his lesson the very first day that you don't want a full stomach unless you want to see your food again.

“I probably should you of warned of that. Sorry dear it slipped my mind.”

Then he proceeds to do the routine stretches that take an hour to complete. 

“Flexibility is key, Brendon, to achieve any acrobatic skill. Now drop down in the splits again, you're almost there.”

Next he works on hand stands and cartwheels to flips and balance beams.

“Don't worry, it's not broken. Just a little out place. Let me fix it then you can continue on, you only really need one hand for a cartwheel anyways.”

They break for lunch and then the fun truly begins. Brendon gets to soar. When he first accepted Mrs. Ways offer he expected to stay only for the month, maybe leaving with a healthier body. What he didn't expect was his love for the trapeze. Admittedly it can be awkward at times and it always leaves him aching but he finds his favorite part of day is clumsily dancing with the trapeze with the few tricks he learned to only a melody he can hear.

That wasn't part of the training, the dancing. But when Mrs. Way caught him at it long after practice she simply smiled and asked if he would like to learn how to properly dance. 

“You don't have to be a flier to be a trapeze artist, Brendon. You just have to free yourself from the mentality of there being strict lines between what's proper and what's not.”

And that's how Brendon found himself learning various dances from various people; such as belly dancing, ballet, various ballroom and contemporary. It changed from week to week, all depending on who was available or what rhythm Mrs. Way wanted to work with. 

Before Brendon knew it he found himself staying well over the one month, not even realizing it had passed by. He still does handy man jobs and visits his friends at the bordello and plays music in the park. 

He still laughs every time at the memory of Mrs. Way finding his guitar and finding out he was musically inclined.

“Oh dear, you are very much like my boys. I don't if I should feel happy or terrified... Both. Both is good.”

“My life certainly has become quite different from how it was, hasn't it Lolo?” Brendon asked his companion bird that sat on is bed side table. Today marks it being one year since he left his old home, his old world. For some reason it seems the transition between sixteen and seventeen is far grander then fifteen to sixteen. “I've changed too. These days I don't even flinch at the crude humor of the ladies or even second guess in sharing my opinion. Well I didn't second guess much at home either but here my views aren't so foreign.”

He let himself fall silent, enjoying the far off sounds of the city still bustling with noise this late in the evening and the ticking of his little clockwork bird. The only light came from a single candle and reflections of light his Grandmothers ring shown around the room as he held it safely over the flame. 

Now that Brendon thinks about it he has changed physically as well. Though he didn't grow much he still gained half an inch in height and his curves only seemed to become more pronounced even with his rigorous training. 

Cutting his hair has been a non existent thing with being busy with jobs, being too poor or simply to lazy to do it. It's far longer then his mother would ever allow, now reaching his shoulders. He finds himself constantly putting his hair up or pinning his bangs back as to not block his sight.

And any color his skin had before has seemed to have been bleached out of him, with mostly staying indoors and the winter weather blocking any sun from reaching the locals skin. 

A winding noise made him look back to Lolo, the key was turning slowly before it started to chime out the melody of happy birthday. Brendon looked closely at the time on it's chest, 11:11pm the time he was born. A choked laugh escaped him and tears welled in eyes as his heart hurt with longing.

“Thanks Pa Pa. I love you too.”

~*~

“Brendon, dear, may I ask you something?” Mrs. Way was watching him attempt at heel hanging on the aerial silks, something he wanted to introduce into his steadily growing repertoire.

“Of course, madame.” Brendon replied with a grunt as he fell onto the pile of pillows once again.

“How did you end up here?”

He looked at the Lady confused.

“Because you offered to train me.” 

Mrs. Way shook her head with a laugh. “No, what I meant was how did a boy of sixteen become homeless and his first thought was to come to New Jersey.”

Brendon paused, not knowing how to respond. He hasn't told anyone, not even the ladies, who he is or where he came from. Whenever asked a question about his family or his birthplace he would give the vaguest of answers and change the subject or even walk aw. 

But he trusts Mrs. Way. Not only because she reminds him of his Grandmother in many ways but when he first started sharing his views on the world or when he had a terribly bad day that all he could do was cry she just held his hand and listened as words spilled from his mouth in a rush; as if they didn't come out now then they never would. Then she would in return give her most honest opinion, even when it would hurt. 

He examined her face, still as patient ever and before he could second guess it, 

“I ran away from home. My parents wanted me to marry to further myself in society. To set aside my tinkering and music and views, as if they were just a passing fancy, to become someone respectable. In their eyes at least, and the eyes of their religion and 'friends'. I couldn't do it. I just couldn't marry someone I never even met, let alone someone I didn't love! So my friends got me a ticket on the airship that was going to travel the furthest to the east that night. And once I got here I planned to get a room at a tavern but it's just so expensive! Beside the nights weren't that bad and eating was more important. And I just can't possibly go back, so please madame, please don't tell anyone!” He finished as anxiety grew in him until he couldn't breath and was shaking so bad he was afraid he was going into shock. Brendon tried to draw air in but it was like a weight on his chest kept his lungs from contracting.

Brendon felt hands grab his face and forced it up. He looked into Mrs. Way's face and watch her lips as they moved, the words taking a second to connect to his brain.

“Brendon, calm down. No one is going to send you back, let alone me. Now breath with me, come on, one deep breath in and let it out slowly. Come on, there we go.” They continued to breath together until Brendon heart felt steady again and his lungs weren't heavy. Sweat dripped from his face and made his clothes stick to his form. “I'm going to take by your panic your parents are of high position? High enough to warrant a search for their son?”

“Yes, but I'm the youngest of five children. They will give up eventually.” He answered.

“Have you been taking proper precautions to conceal yourself? Trying not to gain to much attention, another name you can give if authorities ask?” 

“Well...”

They stared at each other for some time, Brendon confused and still a little distraught. Mrs. Way on the other hand looked considering.

“Have you ever tried on a dress before?” She asked nonchalantly.

“What?! Of course not!” 

“Hey, don't knock it until you try it. Besides it could work as a good disguise.” 

“But I wouldn't look good as a girl!” 

Mrs. Way just look at him with a look of incredulity. 

“Brendon, you are a petite young man with curves some women would kill for and the most androgynous face I've ever seen, expect perhaps for my Gerard.” 

When he tried to refute that he found he couldn't. She sighed and took his hands into hers.

“Just try it, even just try some make up first or a corset. It never hurts to try something.” And with that she got up from where she had knelt and walked out of the room. 

~*~

Brendon thought on it for a solid day before he decided to head to the Velvet Bordello. If he was going to do this he's going to need his ladies help. 

When he walked in the place was more active then usual for a Monday at three in the afternoon. Dodging the servers and workers he finally made it to the back where the ladies were already getting ready, in more conservative gowns then normal.

“What's going on? I've never seen it so busy on a Monday before.” He asked as w to announce his presence.

“Oh, hello sweetheart. We will be hosting a dance hall this evening. It's how we get sponsors to donate towards Decadent. I'm surprised you haven't heard of these let alone been to one. They're a monthly thing.” Miss Daniella explained as she fixed Linda's hair.

“Did you come here for something, cutie? You usually don't come here on Mondays.” Miss Dorrella asked as she smooth down her gown, a green dress showing just a window of cleavage and had a tightly sinched waist. 

“Well,” Brendon began, shuffling from one foot to the next. “I was wondering if you could dress me up.”

“Oh? Do you have a date?” Marie teased from a mirror.

“No. I meant dress me as a girl.” He corrected reluctantly.

All paused to look at him.

“Like a girl? You want to try crossdressing?” Miss Dorrella clarified. At his nod the room filled with squeals of delight.

“Oh, you're going to make a great lady!”

“We've been dying to do this since we saw you!”

“This is going to be such fun!”

“Girls!” Dorrella called out. “Calm down! You need to get ready yourselves so let Daniella and Vivian deal with him!”

Disappointed groans followed but they went about their business and Brendon was lead to a vanity. He was made to wash his face first and once he sat down again Vivian got to work.

“Any reason for your curiosity, sweetheart?” Daniella asked as she worked on his hair. At his silence she shook her head. “You don't have to explain, honey. I didn't have a reason when I started.”

Brendon blinked in surprise. “You're a male?”

Daniella laughed and shrugged. “I more identify as a lady then anything but it's nice to be a boy sometimes.”

“I never would have guessed! You have such a fair face!” The girls burst into laughter.

“We work hard on them to make them so. You on the other hand will have no problem with your big eyes and full lips. It helps that you don't have a very strong jaw line either.” Vivian said with fake envy.

“You too, Vivian? Am I just that oblivious?!” He received more laughter so he just kept silent as to not further embarrass himself.

It took about an hour for his face and hair to be done. It only took so long because the were determined to groom him properly before working with product. Getting his eyebrows shaped was pretty painful and his head felt lighter with the loss of the trimmed off hair. When he went to look into the mirror his view was blocked by Vivian.

“No looking until you're finished! We still got to shave and dress you!”

“Shave?!” He squeaked.

“Yes shave! We're not letting you do this half assed! Now come on, follow Daniella.” She said determinedly as he was dragged from the chair to the bathroom.

~*~

“You ready to see, honey?” Vivian asked teasingly, knowing he has wanted to look for the last two hours. 

“Yes!”

She giggled and pulled the clothe off of the mirror.

In the mirror was a lady. She had short layered dark hair just long enough to put curls in it, doe like eyes rimmed in coal making the brown color of her iris' seem sensual and painted red lips to match the rogue on her cheeks. The dress she wore showed off her decollete, the only hint of skin that wasn't her face or arms. It pronounced the thin waist and the curve of her hips and the deep red of the dress and dark make up made her skin look all the more milky white. 

“That can't be me.” He mumbled in his daze and was startled as the reflection moved with his words, as if it really was a different person reflecting back. Vivian giggled again from her spot beside the mirror.

“Oh that's you, honey. Aren't you gorgeous?” Her words made him blush but he couldn't deny he did look pretty, and very much like a girl.

“Vivian! We have a problem!” Another girl rushed in, Lily, huffing as if she ran here. “Linda's sick!”

“What?” Was said in disbelief. “I just saw her an hour ago!”

“Apparently she's been hiding a fever from us. She probably would have gotten up to perform if she didn't pass out behind the curtain. But now we have no singer! We promised live singing, V!” Lily panicked. Vivian looked contemplatively at the ground, before looking around the dressing room before her eyes halted on Brendon.

“Brendon, you can sing right?” 

“Um...”

“I mean you'll have to raise your pitch but I've heard you do it before. Can you sing tonight? It'll only be a few songs, seven at the most.” She rushed to explain. Brendon wanted to decline but the ladies have done so much for him. The least he could do is sing a few songs right? 

“Sure, I'll... wait what? Raise my pitch? Why?” 

Vivian and Lily looked at each other balefully before replying, “Well we need a female singer.”

“Oh no, no! They'll know I'm a boy!”

“No they won't.” Dorrella said, coming through the entryway. “Good job, V.”

Brendon found himself dragged to the hall where a small stage had been built, tripping along the w until he lifted his skirt up. The two stopped backstage and Dorrella took hold of his shoulders. 

“Brendon you look nothing like a boy right now and with the notes you can hit, you'll have no problem sounding like a girl. Just remember to keep your voice soft sounding when you speak. Now go see Layla for your lyrics, you should know the songs. There from that record we've been listening to lately. You're on in fifteen, good luck.” And with that his only saving grace walked off. 

“Layla, where are you?!” He called, voice trembling. 

“I'm here.” A ginger haired girl said from beside the band. “Brendon? Where's Linda?”

“She's sick. I'm her substitute?” He said questioningly. 

“Huh?! Ugh, okay whatever. Here is the song list. Do you know them?”

His eyes scanned the list and he hummed the tune to each, remembering the lyrics.

“Looks like you do. Thank god. Don't worry, sweetheart. You're going to do fine. And with how you look our donations might double.” She said before running off to join the chaos surrounding him. 

Not knowing what else to do Brendon continued to hum the songs, scanning the pages of lyrics and music to pass the minutes. When a stage hand started to drag him for what felt like the millionth time that day his heart started to race.

“Ladies and gentlemen! Thank you for joining us for Decadent Monthly Dance Hall!” Miss Dorrella voice filtered through the curtain in front of him. “Now that you've arrived and mingled it's finally time to dance your hearts out!” 

The bass of the band behind him started a steady beat, quickly followed by the drummer. Closing his eyes, Brendon let his body fall into the music and when his eyes opened to a crowed of unfamiliar faces and a magnificently transformed dance hall the words flowed from his mouth.

“Call me Angel and take my hand  
Wishing you could be my man  
But I can't tell if its truth or lies  
When you got bourbon in your eyes

“Tell me something that I don't know  
Then I dare you to prove it so  
I'd ask you to try this on for size  
But you've got bourbon in your eyes

“You're so ummmm

“I find myself showing up at your front door  
Although I can't come in  
I keep coming back for more  
And when you call me baby it feels just like a lie  
And every time you smile when you look into my eyes  
You don't have the guts to love me like you wish you could  
I'm gonna find someone to make me feel the w I should”

Brendon forced his voice softer still, hoping the crowd will believe nerves were the cause of the slightly too strong voice. The ladies of the bordello were spread through out the people, dancing or convincing men to dance. Some carried trays or were dragging men to a table in the back with a ballot box on it. 

The music swept him aw, one song right after the other. Some slower then others, but everyone was dancing. Including Brendon who found his hips moving with the beat, his arms twisting to the lyrics. 

Well this wasn't how he expected his night to go but he'll definitely take it.

~*~

When Brendon had returned that night, still fully dressed as a lady, Mrs. Way smiled in a way that just said 'I told you so' and proceeded to ask him what had kept him out so late. 

He found himself dressing as women to go out more often then not these day. Not only for the protection it offered but he kind of liked the soft fabrics of dresses, the tight feeling of a corset and the smoothness of shaved legs. And he was quite fond of how charcoal made his eyes pop if he was being completely honest. 

Mrs. Way has been a big help in teaching him the manners and routines of a lady, from how they walk in heeled boots to the language of fans, which he had no idea there was a code on how they held their fans, to how to put a dress on with all it's buttons and straps and corsets and garters. 

But in no way did he identify as a female like Vivian and Daniella did. He was a male who likes ladies clothing and oddly enough he was fine with that. 

It was after the third dance hall he sang at, for it seemed ever since that first show the donations did double so the girls came together with a business deal for him to return (which he refused their money and agreed to do it for free), that the idea of a name for his female identity came into question. The whole process took a while, refusing various names the ladies and Mrs. Way suggested because they didn't seem right or were just awful; Berthania, really? 

But by the end of July at the next Decadent Monthly Dance Hall he was introduced as Miss Talulla O'Hara. Though it was quickly shortened down to Miss Lulla by the public much to Mrs. Way and the ladies amusement. 

And as the month passed, changing from summer into autumn, the town grew excited for the Hallow Eve's Dance Hall that will be open to everyone, as they are usually by invitation only. Mrs. Way was excited as well only for a different reason. She received news her sons will be visiting soon.

“Oh, they'll just love you Brendon! And we'll have to show them your progress, as I have been writing to them about you!”

This October will be truly exciting indeed. 

~*~


	3. Introduction to the Way Brothers

It was on October 9th that a pair of knocks sounded from the front door of the Way Household. Brendon looked up from his book when Mrs. Way gasped and ran as lady-like as she could to the door from the lounge. Laughter followed the sound of the door being opened and Brendon marked his spot and followed the madame to greet their guests.

In Mrs. Ways arms was a tall blond man with defined cheekbones and a strong chin and beside them was another man who strongly resembled the Lady of the household expect for his shockingly red hair. 

“Hello Ma.” Spoke the blond and he patted his mothers back. 

“You've grown since I saw you last. And look at that hair!” Mrs. Way replied, running her hands through said locks. “Yours to Gerard! What on earth possessed you to do that? Don't tell me. It was Frank wasn't it?”

The redhead, Gerard, laughed again but didn't confirm or deny it. “It's not like it looks bad, Ma.”

“Of course it doesn't look bad! My boys can't look anything but gorgeous even if you tried!” She replied as she exchanged hugging the blond, who must be Mikey, for squishing Gerards face between her hands.

“Ma!” He cried childishly. 

“Oh, hush you!” Mrs. Way giggled. “Now I have someone for you to meet.” 

Brendon walked forward at her commanding wave and offered his hand to shake. “Hello, I'm Brendon! I've heard all about you two!”

Gerard pulled him into a hug instead. “As have we, Ma can't stop gushing about you! I'm Gerard if you haven't guessed. And of course that's Mikey, the younger brother. Don't let his height deceive you.”

Mikey settled on shaking his hand but made up for the lack of hug with a small smile. Brendon gets the feeling Mikey w wasn't much for expressing himself emotionally but the fact he was trying made his heart warm up. 

“Ma was right, you're very pretty.” Mikey said quietly. 

“What?” Brendon squawked wide eyed and turned to Mrs. Way dramatically. “Madame, what lies have you been spreading?” 

“Apparently very truthful ones. Have you ever considered drag?” Gerard piped up as he closely examined Brendons face. Mrs. Way burst into laughter. 

“I'm afraid I beat you my dear. When he's not Brendon she's Talulla O'Hara.” She explained, giggling at the youngest of the bunch burning cheeks. 

“Talulla O'Hara? The singer that everybody is buzzing about in town?” The redhead clarified. 

“The very one.” Mrs. Way said proudly.

“A singer, a handy man, and an aerialist in training? My that's quite a skill set you got on you, kid.” Gerard whistled.

“Not to mention he also plays guitar, bass guitar and piano. And the accordion, right dear?”

“Yeah, that's a few I can play.” Brendon admitted timidly. 

“Besides he's not so much an aerialist in training as he is an aerialist by this point. I'm running out of things to teach him.” Mrs. Way said pointedly. 

“You want us to take over his training already?” Gerard asked with shock. Mrs. Way nodded with another proud smile.

“He's a fast learner, not to mention when I got him he was already pretty strong and flexible.”

“Well okay.” The oldest w brother turned to Brendon. “Nice to meet you, kid. We're the w brothers and your new coaches.”

~*~

“Wind the silk tighter around you.” Mikey ordered Brendon as he and Gerard watch him attempt a wind and release move. “It won't support you properly unless it's taut.”

Brendon did as told, rolling higher to the ceiling until he reached the top. For a second he held his breath then swung himself backwards, arching his back and letting the inertia twist him down until his face was inches from the floor and he was hanging by a single leg tangled in the silks holding him suspended. He swung himself back again, grabbed the silk to bring himself upright and shook his leg to release it of the fabric and dropped to floor. Mikey and Gerard applauded as he playfully bowed.

“Beautifully executed! Now it's time for a break, you're sweating up a storm, kid.” Gerard said with a grin as he handed him a towel to wipe his face off. 

“I actually have a job in an hour. Mr. Normans elevator is making whirring noises again apparently.”

“Then go make yourself presentable and we'll continue practice tomorrow.” The redhead said as they entered the kitchen. 

“Why would he make himself presentable if he's just going to dirty himself even further?” Mikey asked and quietly thanked his mother as she set coffee in front of them. 

“It's the professional thing to do? I don't know.” Brendon shrugged. “If I'm going to make it I better get ready now.”

“We'll see you later, dear. I'm going to the market soon and I don't trust these two by themselves.” Mrs. Way said over the shared protesting noise the brothers made. 

“Haha, right. See you this evening then. I'm going to stop by the post as well as Evelyn shop before I return.”

“Tell her I say hi, dear.”

~*~

Brendon nervously debated over the post box, his clothes and face smeared with grease and soot. Should he send this letter to Ian? His name isn't on the letter in any form, this letter being composed as it being from Ian’s second cousin Talulla O'Hara. He knew his family wouldn't even know that such cousin doesn't exist, so the letter was safe.

But what if Ian doesn't realize it's from him? The letter was riddled with inside jokes and stories only he, Ian, Ian and Dallon would know. Would that be obvious enough though?

Before he could second guess himself he forced the letter through the slot and walked off quickly to Evelyns. 

Evelyns was filled with unique items that ranged from anywhere between clothes to furniture. The last time he was in the shop she had offered to pierce his ears since he had been ogling the jewelry section, particularly these gold cog earrings with sanguine colored jewels. Brendon had waited to weigh the pros and cons but in the end said fuck it, why not?

“Hey there, stranger. Have you decided yet?” A red haired lady behind the counter asked.

“Hey Evelyn. Yup, I'm gonna do it!” He said nervously excited. 

“Awesome! You're going to look great, hun! Just follow me.” They went into the back where a small kitchen was held. “Take a seat. I'll go get a needle.”

He waited anxiously, messing with his sleeves and gloves until she came back with a needle, a lighter, a bottle and a piece of ice. 

“I'm going to sterilize the needle, you hold this to your earlobe.” She said as she handed him the ice. He watched as she dipped the needle into the bottle, alcohol by the smell of it, and lit it on fire. “Okay, switch the ice to the other ear and when I say when, gasp.”

“Why?” 

She didn't reply; just grabbed his cold lobe, aimed and said, “Gasp.”

Instinctively he did so when the needle tore through, it burned for a second then started to ache. It wasn't as bad as he expected to be. Evelyn fiddle with his ear for another moment before she backed off to sterilize the needle again. His right ear felt heavier then before.

“Now you'll have to keep these earrings in for seven days without removing them, just remember to rub alcohol around the front and back of them to keep it from infecting. After that first week you can start changing your earrings, just remember to sanitize the hole and earrings before putting new ones in and sleep with the studs in. Otherwise the holes with seal themselves up and you'll have to repierce them. Gasp.” She said and his left ear burned, fiddle with it and went into the front again; coming back with a hand mirror. “Take a look.” 

On each ear was a little brass button, made to look simplistic and unnoticeable. 

“Thank you, they look great!” He said enthusiastically standing to hug her, which she accepted with a laugh.

“It's my pleasure! Now I have something for you, think of it as a thank you for fixing the music box's free of charge.” She handed him a little pouch. Opening it he gasped as he saw the gold and sanguine earrings.

“Oh I couldn't.” Evelyn laughed again and shoved his hands aw when he tried to give it back.

“You can and you will! If you really feel like you owe me I won't turn down you tuning up any music box's that come my w.”

Brendon grinned as he glanced at the earrings and back to her face. “It's a deal.”

~*~  
Evelyn and he spoke for another half hour, scouring the new treasures of the store together, gossiping about Sophie Evans elopement with Joseph Rogers and talking about how Brendons dance skills are developing from mediocre to something passable. The fading light hurried Brendon on his w home, as he always had bad luck traveling during the night. It seems the drunken men and desperate perverts always target him even when his is not near the bordello district.

When Brendon got home the first thing he did was find the ways, all who were in the kitchen preparing dinner. He knocked on the doorway as to not startle them, as the last time he startled a w in the kitchen a pan was thrown at his head. As one all three looked to him.

“Welcome home, kiddo. Got that elevator fixed?” Gerard asked as he went back to cutting zucchini.

“Just barely got it working but Mr. Normans going to have to completely replace the steam accelerators soon. There is only so much I can do with tape and cloggers before the cracked pipes are going to shatter.” Brendon exasperated. “On a lighter note look at what I've done.”

“This can't be good.” Mrs. Way said but turned around to see Brendon pushing his hair behind his ears to show off the earrings. “Well look at that. Did Evelyn do that for you?”

“Yes, madame. And look at what she has given me.” He dug into his pocket to get the cog earring out of their pouch. 

“Oh, those are stunning! They'll look lovely with your red dress!” The Lady enthused. 

“And I have a dress you can borrow that will go with those. Or keep even, I never cared for the color or fit of that one.” Gerard spoke up. Brendon wasn't even surprised at this point that the redhead has crossdressed. Mister Gerard w was probably the oddest person he has ever come across.

“Thank you, Gerard.” 

“Brendon, will you be performing at the Hallows Eve Dance Hall?” Mikey inquired.

“Most likely. I mean Layla has already given me a list of songs to consider, so...” He replied.

“Well that's later in the day right? How would you feel about watching us perform, kid?” Gerard asked and laughed as Brendon perked up excitedly.

“I would love to! Where is it being held?”

“At the circus of course. Didn't we tell you Mikey and I are part of the Decadent Circus?” 

“Oh, so that's what Decadent is. I've been wondering that.”

“Guess we forgot to mention it. Frankie mentioned in his last letter that they'll be arriving on the 24th that w we have a whole week before Halloween to perform.”

“It will be good to see that rascal.” Mrs. Way said fondly. “Brendon, go get washed up. Dinner is almost ready.”

“Yes, madame.” He obeyed. 

When the boy was out of the room and out of ear shot Gerard said, “Pete's going to love him.”

Mrs. Way looked to her oldest. “You think he's ready?”

“I believe so. Kids got spirit and rhythm, it's entrancing to watch him with a trapeze and he's a pretty natural dancer. And there is plenty more for him to learn but he's not going to do it here. We'll be leaving the week after Halloween and if we are to continue teaching Brendon he'll have to come with us.” Gerard said with confidence. 

“I look forward to how everyone, the audience and the others, are going to react to him.” The blond w said.

“Her.” His mother corrected and the boys look to her in confusion. “If Brendon is going to be an act he's going to have to do it as Talulla. There's a reason he's with me so young.”

Gerard and Mikey shared a look before turning there attention back to their mother.

“You're not going to say why are you?” Mikey said. She shook her head.

“Not my place to say. Though at how quickly he's warming up to you two Brendon will explain soon enough.”

“What about me?” Brendon walked back in, his hair damp and his skin clean.

“The boys were curious about how your mechanical bird works.” She lied easily and they all sat down at the table.

“You mean Lolo? Well first you start with the actual music box, depending whether it's already made or you have to make it can change the build of the...”

~*~

“Brendon.” He looked to his doorway where Gerard stood. “Come with Mikey and I to Town Square. We'll be leaving within the hour.”

“O-” He went to respond but the other already walked aw. Brendon sighed and walked to his dresser, grabbing his petticoat and stalkings. 

Then he got to work on his face and hair as to not let any loose powder or hair get onto his clothes. Nothing extravagant, some copper eyeshadow with brown shadow used as liner and some rogue on his lips. His hair was fairly simple too, it has grown out since Daniella cut it and he can now where it up in a small french bun.

When he was done Talulla had on a long sleeved top with a bunched collar, the white lacy material almost see through, and a rich brown bustle skirt that didn't quite reach the ground showing of his laced up boots.

Brendon hurried downstairs, seeing the time, to find both of the w brothers at the front door.

“You look lovely.” Mikey complimented, making his cheek flush.

“But I think it's missing something. Oh! Give me one second.” Gerard rushed up stairs leaving Mikey and Brendon to just shrug at one another. 

The redhead returned in no time at all with a small brown bowler hat, the same color as his skirt, with a pocket watch a bow and a feather placed artistically together. The other wasted no time pinning it to the shortest of the threes head. “There, you look perfect my dear! Like you walked out of one of the fashion magazines Ma hoards.”

“Those are all yours and you know it Gerard Way.” Mrs. Way said as she appeared from the kitchen. “Now have fun, darlings, and be careful.” 

It was once they made it out the door, Mikey offering his arm to Brendon which she bashfully took, and into the heart of Town Square that Brendon realized he had no clue why they were here.

“Gerard what are we doing here exactly?” He asked in his soft spoken Talulla voice.

“We, my dear, are getting you an outfit for Halloween.” Gerard explained, slowing down a tad to occupy Brendons other arm. “Dorrella told me that you had planned to wear a regular dress and I won't stand for that, Lulla. Besides we wanted to spend the day with you without it focusing on practice or work. Just a day out for us three angel faces.” 

Brendon giggled at the mans exaggerated 'innocent' face. 

“Now what do you want to be?” 

“Be?” He asked confused. 

“For Halloween? What we were just speaking about?” Gerard clarified while giving him an odd look.

“Oh! I thought you meant just getting a posher dress. Um, I don't know. What does one typically dress as?”

“Haven't you ever dressed for Halloween? You can be anything!”

“Well my family never celebrated Halloween.” Brendon was forced to a stop when both ways froze.

“What?” Gerard wheezed out. “You've never trick or treated? Decorated your house to be scary?”

At each shake of his head, the red head face grew paler with horror. Mikey looked deeply confused, looking at Brendon as if he never seen him before. 

“Have you ever even been to a costume party?” The blond asked with curiosity. The lady went quiet with thought and forced them to continue walking as to stop blocking the walking traffic.

“I guess the closest thing to a costume party I've been to is Masquerades.”

“Well that decides it. We're going to make this Halloween the best one ever. I'll talk to Ma when I get home.” Gerard said resolutely.

“Prepare yourself. Gee's bad enough but add Ma into the equation then you should start getting scared.” Mikey told him with nonchalance. 

“Wait 'til Frankie hears about this.” Gerard mumbled to himself. “No Halloween, what on earth...”

“Correction, be scared.” Mikey said and Brendon just didn't understand what he should be scared of.

~*~

The closer it came to Halloween the busier Brendon got. Brendon doesn't believe in superstitions but the amount of bad luck his customers have been experiencing might convert him.

Never before has he had this many jobs within a weeks time. On top of that he still has at least two hours of silk practice, an hours dance lesson and then he heads to the bordello to practice with the girls.

“Madame Way, I think I may be dying.” Brendon said seriously from his position on the floor. Mikey and Gerard decided aerial was done for today and went to get to the record player for dance. 

“No, dear, what you are feeling is exhaustion. Everyone experiences it. If you didn't take so many jobs you wouldn't feel this tired.” Mrs. Way replied not looking up from her book. They had put a table and chair in the corner for Mrs. Way could observe and enjoy the company of her sons. 

“But I can't send them to another mechanic. You know how much they charge for the simplest thing.”

“And if they need something fixed so badly they can pay it. Brendon you're driving yourself into the ground with not only practice but staying out late to do minimal jobs that can wait to be fixed. Last night you didn't get home until three in the morning. And then woke up at dawn!”

“I-”

“You don't have to take every job you're offered, Brendon. Rejecting one or two people isn't going to leave you starving or cold on the streets. Think about it will you?” The Lady pleaded. He nodded, gulping down the well of emotions that suddenly sprung forth. 

That fear was still there, that somehow he'll have to live on the streets again. And he knows he had it easy by making friends with the right people, being able to work and finding a place to live so quickly.

“Hey Ma, where are the tango records?” Gerard asked as he walked in but stopped at seeing the grim expression on Brendons face. “You okay, kid?” 

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Though he sounded anything but, his words coming out hoarse. Clearing his throat he asked, “Tango today? You my partner?” 

“Yeah.” The other replied hesitantly, not wanting to let the subject go so soon but he knows that Brendon wasn't ready yet. 

“Those records are in the study under the human studies section on the far right wall.” Brendon answered for Mrs. Way.

“Right.”


	4. Enter Decaydance

It was in the morning as the early day dew started rise that through the mist Decadent appeared. People had came from their beds and shops to investigate the loud cheerful music coming from the streets and started to laugh and clap as the circus made its w down the road. Brendon stood by a beaming Gerard and wistful looking Mrs. Way as they clamored by and watched in awe at the countless people dressed so outrageously and enchantingly marched and played and waved. 

Some were juggling while others cartwheeled next to the carriages and caravans and a few breathed fire like dragons. Gorgreous women waved from their elephant perches and children ran with signs declaring the name Decadent. 

This was all lead by a rather short man in a tall top hat grinning like the Cheshire cat Brendon read from a book. 

Just like Gerards friend predicted they arrived on the 24th. Everyone was excited, many didn't expect the circus to arrive this year as they didn't last year. 

But no one was more excited then the ladies of the bordello. Apparently Decadent was filled to the brim with attractive men and women, so handsome that Janette who was usually so picky was willing to sleep with any of them for free.

When Brendon heard this, giggling and blushing as the girls described what they would do if they got a hold of one of them in graphic detail, he went to ask Gerard if what the ladies said were true. It took a while for the redhead to stop laughing, because when he asked why Brendon was forced to repeat some of the conversation blushing and stammering all the while.

“I would have to agree with them. Somehow Pete always gets beauties with talent rather then having one over the other.” Which is why you're a shoe in, Gerard finished to himself silently. “Anyways Mikey and I will probably be scarcely seen around here for the next week. We'll be with the others setting up, watching, performing. But we'll be spending most of the 31st with you minus the few hours during the afternoon. Now don't you try to sneak in to watch sooner, if we have to wait to hear you sing you have to wait to watch us fly.”

“But I want to see!” Brendon whined playfully, trying and failing to keep his grin down. 

“Well too bad you brat! Now get back up there. I have yet to see you do an upside down split on silks.”

~*~

Gerard walked down the familiar streets of his hometown until they reached a usually abandoned lot, Mikey at his side. The lot was filled with caravans and carriages and the beginnings of a Marquee.

“Welcome home, Mikey.” Gerard said turning to look at his brother who was already looking back.

“Welcome home, Gee.” 

“You two going to just stand there or help us get this fucking thing up?!” They turned to see Pete standing on top of one of the caravans.

“Gee?!” Frank called, appearing from one of the tents already set. When he spotted the Ways he ran to them and tackled the red head. “You're back!”

“Goddammit Frank. We were gone for two weeks! Not a year.” Gerard grumbled but reciprocated the hug. The commotion called the attention of everyone else. Most shouted their greeting or waved but a small group came over.

“Thank God you're back. He's been unbearable to deal with.” Ray told him, Robert and Spencer nodding in agreement. “The only one who could deal with him was Patrick.”

“Yeah, but Patrick can handle Pete’s craziness so Iero's nothing compared to that.” Joe argued as he walked up. 

“True.” Ray conceded. “How's your Ma doing?” 

“She's good. She had been training a new aerialist.” Mikey said.

“Huh, they any good?” Frank asked, finally letting Gerard up off of the ground and gently pulled him to his feet. 

“Good enough for us to be training her now.” That made everyone pause. 

“So we'll be getting a new addition soon.” Spencer spoke.

“If Pete okays it. Though I don't see why he won't, kids got talent. And three's peoples worth of dedication and determination.” The redhead replied. “Frank, Ray and Robert will probably get to meet her tomorrow. Ma wants to have a family dinner before things get too hectic and we have to leave.”

“So what's she like? What's her talent?” Joe asked curiously. They haven't gotten someone new since Ryan and Spencer joined.

“She's majoring in trapeze and silks. Though flying has been out of the question with the small studio space. So instead she choreographs these dances that are just entrancing to watch.” Gerard said thoughtfully.

“She has a natural rhythm for dancing though she'll argue until her face is blue that she can be better. Patrick's going to love her too since she can play a whole bunch of instruments. And though we've never heard her the whole city says she's a wonderful singer. We're finally going to hear her at the Hallows Eve Dance Hall.” Mikey added.

“And it seems every young man we talk to has an infatuation with her.” 

“But that's because she's gorgeous.” Mikey pointed out and Gerard nodded in agreement.

“Oh, does Mikey have a crush?” Frank asked teasingly. The blond shook his head vehemently.

“No. Honestly she's like my sister.” 

“Does this gorgeous talented girl have a name?” Spencer asked.

“Talulla O'Hara.” 

“Hey you lazy asses! Get back to work!” Patrick yelled to them. “And Pete get off of there before you break your neck!”

They hurried their w over to the hustle and bustle of setting up not willing to face the strawberry blonds wrath. 

~*~

“Brendon, we'll be having guest tonight dear so why don't you go get dressed.” Mrs. Way said from the doorway interrupting the routine he was almost finished with. 

If the Lady was telling him to get dressed he must not know the guests. Ever since Brendon started to be known more as Talulla around town she would say go get dressed when someone not in on the secret was visiting. The only ones who knew who and what Talulla O'Hara was were the ladies of the bordello, Evelyn who frequently visited the bordello to see her sister, and the ways. Otherwise Brendon was still known as the homeless repair boy who just showed up one day.

“What dress should I wear do you think?” Was his reply, mopping the sweat off his face with his shirt.

“Hmm.” She hummed thoughtfully. “Why not the black and grey dress, the loose fitting one?”

“So fairly casual guests?” 

“Robert, Ray and Frank are coming over for dinner before their days get too busy.”

Gerard and Mikey spent the night with their fellow circus friends, not only to help with set up but because they missed those they recognize as family.

“Do you want any help with dinner before I get ready?” He asked as he followed her into the kitchen and saw a steaming pot on the stove. “I'm guessing not.”

“The wonders of dumplings, a one pot meal. Go wash up.”

It still surprises him how easily he falls into the routine of dressing as a girl, he thinks after finishing his bath. Start with the petticoat, stockings, move onto rimming his eyes with black and rouging his lips with red, curl hair then put it up and finalize it with the dress and jewelry. All done within an hour if you count in the bathing. When he first started it took him almost three hours, he was just that hopeless. 

“Talulla dear, they'll be here soon.” He heard Mrs. Way call. Making his w down the stair he heard a knock from the door and switched his direction from the kitchen to the entryway with the Lady of the house. 

“Welcome back boys. Oh look how you've grown! Frank Iero is that a new tattoo?!” Mrs. Way said as greeting, going to greet each new person with a hug. Brendon held back, observing the strangers.

Beside Mikey was a slightly taller but much broader blond, who made Brendon fell like a dwarf beside him. 

Next to the broad man was another even taller man with a mane of curly dark brown locks. 

Lastly was a shockingly short man next to the rest of the group with short dark hair except for his bangs that framed one side of his face. On his exposed next and forearms were plenty of tattoos, impressing Brendon that Mrs. Way was able to notice a new addition. 

“You know me Mrs. Way, can't stay aw from the chair for too long. Is this the lady that Gee won't shut up about?” Frank said, turning his hazel green eyes on the new figure. 

“Hello, I'm Talulla O'Hara.” Brendon introduced himself, his voice going soft easily. The new men took turns kissing her hand as she offered it, something Talulla has yet to get used to and never ceases to make her blush.

“Mikey was right. You're gorgeous!” Frank said with a coy wink, dodging Gerards hand that aimed for his head.

“Mind your manners around our lady, Iero.” Gee said only half playfully. 

Both Mikey and himself have gotten slightly protective of Brendon, especially when he is Talulla. Gerard always recognized the misogyny of the male kind, especially when he himself dresses in drag, but something about watching men cat call someone he considers his own makes him feral.

“It's nice to meet you Miss O'Hara. Ignore that idiot. I'm Ray Toro.” The tallest man said in a surprisingly light voice that oddly suited him.

“I'm Robert Bryar.” Broad blond said. 

“And that idiots obviously Frank Iero.” Ray pointed to the giggling man still dodging Gerards poised hand.

“It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard so many stories about you, especially Mr. Iero.” Ray and Robert laughed while Frank looked smug. 

“Don't you be calling that rascal Mister, my dear. Just call them by their names.” Gerard said. “Now, are those dumplings I smell? We're starving.”

“I bet you are. Did you get everything settled?” Mrs. Way asked as she herded them into the kitchen.

“Just about.” Ray answered. “ We still have a few smaller tents to fix up for games and the dressing rooms to finish.” 

“I'm excited for the Halloween performance. You kids always do something special for the holiday.” She conversed setting the steaming pot in the middle of the table and went to dish out portions but Robert took it from her. “Thank you, Robert.”

“You're welcome.”

“So Gerard told us you'll be singing at the Hallows Eve Dance Hall, Miss O'Hara.” Ray said, wanting to get to know the maybe new addition. 

“Just Talulla please. Or simply Lulla if you're so inclined.” She asked and politely smiled at his manners. “But yes I will be.”

“No use trying to get her to talk about it, Ray. I've been trying since she agreed to do it. I've haven't got a leak of the set list, no telling me what she's going as, not even a peep of her singing in the house.” Gerard pouted. Talulla giggled a wider smile lighting her face.

“I want it to be a surprise! Stop being petulant about it.”

“Have you always sang?” Ray asked. 

“In a w yes. My Nonna got me involved in music since before I can remember and one of the instruments she had me practice was my voice.” She replied, her gaze saying a memory was playing in her head.

“She's a music teacher?” 

“Oh no, but it is something she's very passionate about.” Then she turned to Mrs. Way. “This is delicious. What did you say you put in it?”

It was a subtle move to change the subject, something everyone at the table realized. Frank looked questioningly at Gerard who shook his head. Don't mention it then. 

The dinner continued like that. Ray and Frank asking Talulla questions and getting vague answers if it was about where she came from. But she talked freely about practice and joined in on the playful gossip that was going around town. It was close to midnight when the young lady started to yawn every other sentence.

“I should go to bed. Layla wants me early tomorrow to help with that guitar riff. I look forward to seeing you all perform on Friday if I don't see you before then.” She said getting up from her chair the men getting up politely to say goodnight, kissing her hand again.

“Why don't you come to a show sometime?” Frank offered but she shook her head, shooting a playful glare at Gerard where she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

“I'm not allowed to see anything until Halloween.”

“If I have to wait until then so do you.” He replied crossing his arms but smiled when she leaned up to kiss his cheek and then Mikeys.

“Goodnight.” And with that the rest decided it might be a good idea to leave as well.

“You coming with us tonight?” Ray asked as they walked to the entryway.

“Yeah, we start rehearsals in the morning right?” Mikey replied quietly. 

“You boys be safe on your w back.” Mrs. Way ordered, kissing each on the cheek.

“Have a goodnight Mrs. Way.” 

“You too, dear.”

~*~

The week continued by with Brendon barely seeing the Way brothers but work did lighten up. With the appearance of the big top it seemed people cared less about getting things fixed, instead using their money to take their significant others or kids to the circus while it was here. 

This left Brendon with more time to practice at the bordello and help with getting the stage and hall ready. Gerard and Mikey helped with deciding how the decorations were placed, Dorrella not even fighting it when they took over. And he could see why, everything was set to look bewitchingly dark with certain halls set aside to look particularly horrifying.

Every so often he over hears people talking about how amazing the shows are. Or how Decadent seemed to have recruited two new acts, something called a German wheel and sword dancing. It made his anticipation for Halloween grow. 

Gerard had promised while they won't have any time for trick or treating he and Mikey will take him to the candy store that Mrs. Ways always took them to when they were children. Then take him to the circus ground to play fair games together before seating him in the best spot to watch the entire show. He'll have to go straight to the bordello after but Brendon didn't mind.

Truth is he never been to the circus before either, his parents deemed circus performers to be sinful and demented. He didn't tell Gerard that, weary of his reaction after telling him about his Halloween-less childhood. Though his Pa Pa did sneak him out to the fair once but it was mainly about airships and mechanical familiars. But he wasn't sure that counted. 

~*~

“So I forgot to ask but what's Mrs. Ways ward like?” Joe asked while everyone gathered for breakfast. 

“Mrs. Way has a new student?” Patrick asked, looking up from his music sheets. 

“Yeah.” Frank replied. “She's really cute.”

“Iero, don't make me hurt you.” Gerard threatened, flashing his butter knife. Frank just grinned, finding the redhead protectiveness sweet.

“But he is right. Talulla is a very pretty lady. And she's polite, almost too polite, with incredible manners. Not very willing to talk about herself though.” Ray answered Joes question.

“Has Pete seen her yet?” Spencer inquired from the other end of the table, trying to get Ryan to drink his coffee instead of napping on his shoulder. Mikey shook his head.

“Hasn't had the time. Besides she's been pretty busy getting ready for tomorrows Dance Hall.” He replied.

“She's preforming?” Patrick spoke again, he set aside his sheets of paper now interested in the conversation. 

“Singing and playing, maybe some dancing.” Gerard said in w of reply. He himself hasn't had enough caffeine to hold proper speech communications. “Pete's promised to see her either tomorrow morning before the show or Saturday.”

“Definitely before we leave. She needs to come with us to continue learning.” Mikey said getting up to get more coffee.

“She'll be fine. There's no way Pete's going to say no to her.” Gerard spoke confidently, pride clearly showing through in his smile.

“Is she nervous about performing for Pete?” Joe asked.

The brothers froze into a blinking state and looked to each other. “Well...”

“We haven't exactly told her she will be.” Gerard said. “I guess we forgot to bring it up? Haha...”

“Goddammit Gerard.”

~*~

“Brendon! It's Halloween! Get up!” Gerard burst into his room excitedly. The young man groaned, rolling over and pulling the blankets over his head. “Nope!”

The blankets were torn off.

“Gerard!”

“It's a respectable nine in the morning! Time to start our day. I want you in the practice room in fifteen minutes!” The redhead ordered and walked out of the room. 

Outside the bedroom Mikey and Gerard were looking nervously at each other. They had spoken to their mother last night about Brendons audition. If Brendon was to go with us Pete will have to know that he's a male. One thing their mother instilled into them was to never keep secrets from your Ringleader. Besides they trust Pete; hopefully Brendon will too.

By the time the expected knock came Brendon was fully into his favorite routine to warm up. Mrs. Way let the short man in and put a finger to her lips then guided him to the back of the house. 

Mikey and Gerard were watching a young man twist and turn on a trapeze, swing and spinning weightless in the air. There was no music to the dance but in Petes opinion it didn't need it. The story and lyrics transferred through his movements. 

Before he knew it the young man dropped to his feet and looked over to Pete. 

Brendon froze not knowing what to do. “Uh...”

“Brendon, this is Pete Wentz. He is the Ringleader of Decadent Traveling Circus.” Mrs. Way initiated.

“Hey kid.” The familiar short dark haired man with tattoos running up his arms waved at him. 

“Hello?” 

“What do you think about joining the circus Brendon?” Pete asked leaving him in a stunned silence. The question took him a minute to process. 

“What?”

“Do you want to join my circus?” The other repeated with a wide grin.

“I...” Brendon didn't know how to reply so he looked over to Mrs. Way for help who was smiling encouragingly. 

“I don't have anything left to teach you my dear. That's up to Gerard and Mikey now.”

“And we are constantly on the move, kid. You would have to come with us to continue learning.” Gerard informed. 

Brendon tried to think rationally but all his thoughts were consumed with being caught. This could just raise his chances at being found, especially if they go to Nevada. He didn't realize he was shaking or that his breathing sped up. 

“Kid? You okay?” Pete tried to get him to look at him. Recognizing the beginnings of a panic attack he took Brendon by the arms and sat him on the chair in the corner, kneeling in front of him. “Hey, it's okay. I want you to follow my breathing, 'kay kid?”

Pete took an exaggerated deep breath in, held it for a second, and slowly released it. It took a few minutes but Brendon was finally able to focus on his breathing enough to not be gasping. 

“I have to say I've had all sorts of reactions but this was a first.” Pete said lightheartedly. Brendon gave a strained breathless laugh mumbling an apology. “Naw, you're okay. Want to talk about it?”

Brendon looked into this strangers face, much like he did with Mrs. Way all those months back. What kind eyes was all he could think. He turned his head to see a concerned Gerard and a almost crying Mikey, who he remembers has anxiety issues so seeing Brendon in such a state probably upsets him for more then one reason. 

“I'm a runaway. You probably already guessed that.” He started and nodded towards Mikey and Gerard. “My father's an Earl from Nevada. He and my mother were not happy with how I wanted my life to go so they got me a fiancee. The day before my wedding I left on the airship going the furthest away from Nevada without needing my papers. My parents are powerful people with lots of money. Equaling they can have some of the best bounty hunters coming after me. That's why as of the last six or so months I've created Talulla O'Hara. If I go with you I either raise or lower my chances of being found. I'm not sure I want to gamble that.”

Gerard let out a heavy sigh, of all the things he had been expecting it was not Nobility. He's met his fair share of runaways and orphans but they usually came from poor situations and had nothing to lose if they left. The redhead looked over to Pete, who was looking considerately at Brendon.

“Well I guess I'll do what I originally came here for then.” Pete said. “Would Miss Talulla O'Hara wish to become my trapeze artist?”

Brendon looked just as baffled as the first time he asked.

“No one has to know who you really are Brendon. You can perform as Lulla, be known as Lulla by the other performers.” Mikey explained, considerably calmer now. “Only Gee, Pete and I will know.”

“And everyone is offered their own tent. We are all big on personal space so it wouldn't look odd. I'll even make sure you're placed near Mikey and Gee.” Pete offered. “And I give my word I'll try to the best of my abilities to keep you safe.”

“I-” Brendon paused. “Can I think on it?”

“Of course.” The still kneeling man grinned up at him. “In the mean time, want to show me what else you can do, kid?”

“It'd be my pleasure Mr. Wentz.” Brendon grinned back shakily.

~*~

The four circus performers, ex or otherwise, spent the morning watching Brendon. From trapeze and silks to just dancing. The more he watched the more impressed Pete became. Sure, there was room for improvement but something about the rawness of each routine made it impossible not to watch. Not only in the footwork or tricks but the emotion the boy portrayed. 

It was after a late breakfast that Pete made his exit.

“I look forward to seeing you perform tonight. And I believe that a very special seat has been saved for you at this afternoons show.” He said and bent to kiss Brendons hand. 

“You know, you don't have to do that when he's dressed as a boy.” Gerard said annoyed. 

“I do know. But that blush is just too lovely on that face.” Pete winked playfully at Brendon and made a quick escape before he faced the redhead ire. Or worse Mikeys.

Gerard frowned at the closed door before turning to smile at Brendon. “Why don't you go get ready to leave? I still want to take you to Mandalins before hand.”

Brendon hurried up stairs, determined to get a quick bath in before getting dressed. When he came back down an hour later he wore a mustard yellow dress adorned with brown buttons and the pocket watch hat on top of his dark locks, his curled hair pinned up in the back leaving the short pieces to fall in his face. 

“There's our girl.” Gerard grinned. He and Mikey wore handsome vests over their white tunics, the sleeves rolled up on Gerards, and work trousers. 

“Shall we get going?” Brendon asked. At their nods she called for Mrs. Way. “We'll be leaving now! Will I see you at the show?” 

“Of course, dear. I'll be sitting next to you. I'm also going to your performance tonight. Do you need me to take anything to Dorrella?”

“Oh no. All the things I need are at the bordello already. Thank you.”

The three made their way down the streets, Brendon between the brothers with each arm occupied as they guided him to the candy store and then to the circus grounds. Mandalins was such a delicious looking place, Brendon wanted to eat everything making the brothers laugh when he told them so. But he settled on getting a chocolate dipped sweetened cherries, a favorite of his.

Having not been near the circus grounds before, as all his jobs and rehearsals were the opposite direction, Brendon gasped in awe at the scene. 

Colorful tents and booth were set up next to each other creating lanes to navigate through. Various games he has never seen before were being played by children and young couples, food booths serving items that can't be healthy for you. In the distance you can hear the baying of goats and neighing of horse and screams of fright. 

But what had Brendon the most enthralled was the Marquee set in the very back. People dressed in the most fanciful clothes he's ever seen surrounded it, putting on small performances showing off their talents before the real thing began. 

“What do you think?” Gerard asked as he watched the younger mans face with a big smile. “Pretty awesome, huh?”

“I never seen anything like this before.” Brendon replied breathlessly. “It's beautiful.”

Gerards eyebrows raised in surprised but his smile only widened. Many words are used to described his and Mikeys home but beautiful wasn't often heard. Only truly said by those who lived there. He honestly hopes that Brendon will come with them. He just had a feeling it would be life changing for everyone but in the best of ways. 

“What should we start with first?” Gerard questioned, gesturing around at the stalls around them. 

“That one?” Brendon pointed uncertainly where toy crossbows were being used to knock down vampire and werewolf cut outs. “I've never seen a game like that before. Is it fun?”

“It is... You are not going tell me that you've never been to a fair before?” 

“I have!” The short lady said strongly. “Just not one like this...”

“What about the circus?” Mikey asked, always curious about how sheltered of a life Brendon lived before escaping it; even before knowing the full story this morning. There were so many things that the he couldn't do that Gerard and himself wouldn't have thought twice about when they were younger.

“Well...”

“My god. Was there anything exciting you did growing up?” Gerard said outraged.

“Nonna would take me to music cafes and small plays that were not well known. Mostly written by aspiring poets and performed by the children of the neighborhood. And Pa Pa would take me to build sights of airships or fairs showing off new inventions.” His pink lips stretched into a smile thinking back on some of his fondest memories of his childhood.

“I thought you didn't have a good relationship with your father.” Mikey said questioningly.

“I don't.”

“Well you keep speaking so fondly about him.”

“Oh no, no. Pa Pa is my grandfather, my mothers father.”

“Huh, well that makes more since. You're close with your grandfather then?” Gerard asked as he ushered them over to the shooting game to wait in line.

“Very. My grandparents practically raised me. They didn't like that my parents just left me with my nanny most of the time. And Ms. Koran wasn't a very nice lady so they grew worried and insisted they take over my care.” Brendon replied, watching the giggling and cheering children with a smile which turned sad. “I miss them very much.”

“Hey now.” Gerard squeezed his hand gently. “No frowns today. I mean this is your first Halloween, you should be excited!”

He blinked his teary eyes rapidly and let out a small laugh. “Right. Now show me how to play. I'm not going to shoot myself am I?”

~*~

The three spent the next hour and a half playing games, going through the haunted house multiple times and getting Brendon to try some of the fair food before the w brothers had to go get warmed up and dressed. They left Brendon out front of the big tops entrance and told him to wait for their mother. 

Meanwhile he watched a man with bushy curly hair and a beard roll these metal balls precariously on his arms and chest. Brendon had no idea what he was doing but it was really quite impressive. 

“It's awesome isn't it? Joe's juggling that is.” Another man had come up beside Brendon without him realizing it. This man too had a beard and a sweet face despite his bangs getting in his eyes.

“He's juggling?” He couldn't help but ask.

“It's called contact juggling. It's not as well known as the throwing things in the air type but just as difficult.” The man explained. “You seeing the show, miss?”

“Yes. I'm just waiting for someone.” 'She' replied. “I'm very excited. I've never been to the circus before.”

“You haven't? Well tonights show is a special one. I'm sure afterward you'll just want to keep coming back.” The man smiled kindly. More and more people are starting to head into the giant tent, the show soon to begin. “That's my que to go. Enjoy the show, miss.”

It was soon after the stranger left that he found Mrs. Way, or more like she found him. Their seats were in the middle of the row towards the back a few stairs off of the ground. 

“This is considered the perfect spot for when you want to watch the aerial acts; you don't strain your neck but you can still see the ground shows perfectly.” Mrs. Way explained but became silent as the tent dimmed until the only well lit spot was inside the ring. Music started playing in the background, sounding as if it's being played by a record player.

“Welcome ladies and gents, humans and monsters, things of all nature to Decadent Halloween Performance! I, Pete, will be your host this fine, fine afternoon!” Pete spoke from the center of the lighted area. His face was painted with a Cheshire grin and was dressed in all black except the silver sheen on his cape and top hat. “How are you all today?”

The crowed cheered.

“Enjoying the treats and games of the fair? Or perhaps the terrors of our haunted house?” People once again cheered and Petes painted grin grew. “Wonderful. Please welcome our first act of this scary affair, bending their bodies in amazing and unnatural ways just for you, William Farther and Greta Hazel.”

Everyone’s eyes followed to the direction the Ringleader indicated to and from the shadows a lovely blond woman and a very tall gentleman, both dressed as a pair of genies, back flipped into view just as live music kicked up from the band, that Brendon could barely make out in the back. 

Together they completed a series of somersaults, cartwheels and front tucks among other flips and tricks, all perfectly on beat. Then the music changed to something calmer as the two met in the middle and started bending their bodies in such unusual ways it made part of him want to cringe. And then they disappeared back into the dark.

“Marvelously done! Wasn't that just fantastic?” Pete addressed the audience again, appearing out of no where. The crowed applauded and howled. 

“What I wouldn't give to move like that.” He winked salaciously. “Now keep your eyes peeled for this next one, it's going to leave you baffled. I give you our sorcerous illusionist, Ray Bell! And his gorgeous volunteer Victoria!”

Ray stepped into the lime light a brunette strutting behind him. For next twenty minutes they done awesome acts of disappearing and reappearing things of kind, such split the woman in half and had audience members come down to help demonstrate it was real what they were doing. 

“It stunned you didn't it? Now Victoria isn't just a assistant. Oh no, she's also the fiercest knife thrower I ever had the pleasure and unpleasure of meeting. Would anyone like to step down for this next act?” And with some encouraging Pete was able to get a few men into the ring. 

The volunteers were blindfolded and strapped to these spinning wheel that were brought out by two men. And without further pause the brunette with a vicious smile aimed her knives and stuck it into the target a breaths aw from each person as the men spun the victims around, switching the direction at random intervals. That already had the audience gasping but what had them holding their breaths was when Victoria blindfolded herself and continued with throwing her knives as if nothing was hindering her sight.

“A round of applause for the lovely Victoria and our brave volunteers!” 

The show continued with Robert, dressed in Roman garb, coming out and lifting large heavy objects as if they were feathers, and a tall Spaniard dancing with various snakes wrapped around his body. Then Pete came out from the shadows once more.

“Snakes aren't the only creatures we adore! Please welcome to the ring Jon Walker and his companion Freya!” 

Many gasped as a the man Brendon recognized from earlier walk barefoot unto the ring right beside a jaguar. The jaguar was attractively spotted and light gold, and seemed perfectly content to move with the man by her side. Together man and cat danced together, which made the audience hesitantly laugh, and mime each other. At the end of their routine they bowed to each other and then to the audience, who applauded enthusiastically in their wake.

“Aren't they a sight?” Pete asked, fully knowing the answer. “For our next performance Ryan Ross going for a spin with the German wheel.”

A giant metal wheel rolled into view with it's handler on it. The artist was shirtless in patchy black pant and barefooted. His brown hair framed his face and intense dark eye make up in the vision of birds to match the feather in his fluffed up hair. 

Brendon was entranced with how fearless the man was rolling upside down by only his feet or maneuvered the structure to waver liked a dropped coin. Somewhere into the mix another man joined in on the wheel and together they danced. Hopping over one another or intertwining limbs.

Ryan bowed to the crowed and Pete took the stage next to the new man. This performer was tall with a very lovely androgynous but fierce face. 

“Welcome to the ring Spencer Smith! Our acrobat and sword dancer!” And out of oblivion a pair of sharp looking swords flew into the air and were expertly caught. The man was unflinching in waving the blades around cutting the object thrown at him perfectly in half. He moved onto throwing them in the air then flying in the air with them still in his grasp or not. 

“This next act will be our last for this part of the show. We welcome you to get up and refresh yourselves in our fifteen minute intermission! But please do come back! We have only just begun...” Pete grinned from his standing point and the lights were dimmed even more until you could only see shadows. “Ladies and Gentlemen, our fire dancer Frank Iero.” 

Flames burst to life and swayed from each of Franks arms. Fire dancer was a literal term, for the fire was dancing. Frank moved with them and back flipped to the beating of the music but he made the flames seem like they were an entity of its own, even as he sprouted it from his mouth.

When the music ended, completely dying out, and the lights were raised the audience applauded and started to move from their seats. Mrs. Way excused herself to use the facilities and Pete almost instantly took her place.

“So what do you think so far, kid? Mikey let it slip to me that you've never been to a circus before let alone one as great as ours.”

“It's amazing!” Brendon gushed with wide eyed excitement. “Everyone is so talented! Why on earth would you want me to come along?”

“Because I know talent when I see it. You're a glaring beacon of great potential.” Pete said with his grin that never seemed to leave his face. 

“But don't you usually shoot for attractiveness too?” This made the ringleader burst into honking laughter. 

“Don't worry kid. If that was a criteria you more then fit the bill. I'm pretty sure half of our audience is going to fall in love with you at first glance. That's if you join.” Pete reassured and got up before he could reply. “Watch the rest of the show before you answer. You've got to see what you'll be.” 

Brendon sat in thought, watching as Frank and Ray walked around putting out remaining embers and three boys that he didn't recognize set up a ropes that reached the ceiling of the big top and another five setting up a giant net. Mrs. Way made it back to her seat a minute before the show started back up and smiled at him with excitement and pride.

“Here comes my boys.” 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting so patiently. The last part of the show is ready to start.” Pete called loudly, drawing everyone back to their seats and quieting the conversations. “Please welcome to the ring our weightless boys Gerard and Mikey Way!” 

And everyone's gazes were directed to the sky where Mikey stood in the middle of a long rope, balanced dangerously on the thin line, with Gerard just in front of him sitting on a similar structure as the German wheel in the air. Brendon could see the line connected down to the ground where those three boys from before held onto it tightly even with it wrap around their waists. 

Mikey walked on the line nonchalantly, back flipping towards the middle and landed on his hands. He moved and did acrobatic feats as if he wasn't fifty feet in the air. When the music took a dramatic turn the blond soared through the air and grabbed onto the wheel and with the music turning soft again they began to dance. The boys below lowered and lifted the wheel when it called for some ground work.

When their duo performance was through Mikey went back to his tightrope and Gerard jumped to another ring in the air, a singular hoop, to begin his solo. The performance left Brendon breathless. 

Not just Gerard but him and Mikey, the entire cast of artists. It was as Gerard finished his act, the audience roaring in applause, that Brendon knew he wanted this. 

He wanted to join the circus.

~*~

Brendon barely had time to watch Pete finish his outro before he had to rush off to the bordello; having to run at half w there which is not fun to do in heels. When he burst into the back the girls were anxiously and excitedly getting ready. 

The girls wanted to try some new things out this year. To put on a bigger performance then just singing on stage or dancing with the richer men and occasional lady. Brendon had introduced one of his dance teachers to Miss Dorrella and they hit it off right aw, starting dance rehearsals months in advance.

“Oh Lulla! There you are, sweetheart! You have some time to get ready so don't stress, okay?” Daniella said when she spotted him.

“I'll start getting ready now. I want to see Linda's and the girls performances before I go on. You look beautiful by the w!” Brendon replied already getting his table set up, the ladies having given him one when he was there almost all the time this last month. 

“You're such a sweet talker!” Daniella teased but glowed at the compliment. “Will you need help with your costume?” 

“I should have it. Worry about Marie and Julie. I'm sure their nerves are frazzled right about now.” 

“Don't you know it.” And she left him to his own devices. 

Brendon got undressed until he was just in his underthings, not at all embarrassed to be almost naked in the dressing rooms anymore. He started on his hair, pinning his bang with hot pins and put his curls back up to regain their bounce even though they were going to stay pinned back. 

When Gerard first suggested a costume he had no clue what to do. It wasn't until he was fixing up some music boxes at Evelyns that the idea hit him. 

His make up was dramatic, very dark eyes and his lips were painted to look smaller and pouty. The dress he chose had this beautiful black filigree, complimenting the brass and coppers of the strapless dress, gloves, boots and choker. 

Since his dress was in fact strapless his corset had been stuffed only slightly in the chest area to appear as if something was there. On his ears were his gifted gold and sanguine cog earrings that he had been dying to wear. And they matched his boots which were decorated with brass cogs.

The final piece of his costume was a wind up key the size of his hand situated on the back of his dress. He built it to when anyone got to wind it the motion wouldn't effect the fabric at all and make the signature clicking noise. 

With everything done he bustled up the front of his skirt to show of his stocking covered legs and boots, he looked like a somewhat risque porcelain wind up doll. 

“Oh!” Someone gasped and Brendon turned around. Dorrella was in the doorway with Linda, Layla and Vivian. “You look amazing! Like an actual doll!”

He smiled and said a quiet thank you. 

“Shows about to begin, honey! Ready for a night to remember?” Vivian asked with a wide grin which he returned.

“Let's do this.”

~*~

Gerard was in front of the circus group beside Pete with his mother on his arm, leading them to the bordello show. The Decadent Halloween performances were a hit which made everyone excited and still buzzing with adrenaline. The red head was probably more jazzed up to see Lulla finally sing. 

“When does Lulla's set start, Gee?” Mikey asked from where he was walking beside Adrian. 

“I think she said sometime after Linda.” 

“How do you not know? Don't you live with her?” William sassed. 

“She refused to tell us anything! And none of the other ladies would tell us anything either!” Gerard retorted. 

“Dorrella wanted to keep it a surprise. Beside Lulla was having too much fun teasing you about it when she did get permission to practice at home.” Mrs. Way explained. An indignant sound came from Gerard.

“Hey there!” A blond lady in a full pink gown with a shepherds hook in hand waved. 

“Zoey! How are you dear?” Mrs. Way greeted, kissing the other womans cheek.

“I'm excited! We not only have a big crowed but a big performance tonight!” 

“Really? You'll be performing?”

“Oh no.” Zoey waved the notion off. “When we were asked who wanted to dance or not I opted out. I can barely walk in heels let alone do some of the things Janey showed us.” 

The Ways made a surprise noise gaining looks from the rest of their crew. 

“Jane Duval?” Mikey asked.

“The contemporary dancer?” Gerard continued.

“Yep! Br- I mean Lulla introduced Dorrella and Janey a few months back.” 

“Huh.” Pete said, ignoring the almost slip up. “We looked forward to it. I think we'll just head in now, get out of this chill.” 

“Oh yes of course! Have fun!”

When they got inside most of the group were impressed at the transformation from a welcoming bordello to a extravagant but dark opera house. The giant room past the entrance was entirely filled with men and women, no child in sight as they were most likely trick or treating right now. 

Some soft piano was being played as background noise as the guests drank wine and ate horderves. As the lights started to dim to a gentle warm glow Dorrella appeared on stage. 

“Happy Hallows Eve, everyone! Are you ready to be entertained?” She spoke mischievously and men whistle and hooted. “The ladies of Velvet have a very special night for you. Shall we begin?”

The band started a quick song and the ladies came from out of the side doors next to the stage, raising their a leg over their head in quick sessions, rubbing their skirts together in fast twirls.

“The CanCan!” 

When the song was almost over some of the dolled up ladies pulled some men onto the dance floor. A new song with a Latino flavor started up. Linda came out onto the stage and started to sing.

“I hear my beat! Shall we, Senorita?” Gaberiel said as he offered a hand to Victoria. Together they quick stepped onto the dance floor that was unconsciously made by the people standing to the side.

After a song about diamonds and a red room Linda bowed off the stage for the moment to join the other dancers. She was replaced by Dorrella who smiled charmingly to the crowd who started cheering as the curtains closed again.

“Hmm? I see you already know who I'm going to introduce. Well I won't tease you any further. Please welcome to the stage our favorite girl...” The stage grew dim the only light coming from the ground lights and as the curtains pulled back a silhouette of woman was seen. 

The band started up again in a slow spooky tone and the womans hips started to sway side to side with the bass.

“I went to the Black Swamp Village,  
Where strange people live,  
I saw a scrawny, drunk old man,  
Who gave me a flask to drink

“He's tired, his speaking unusual  
He sounded kind of scared  
He said listen to me, carefully 'cause  
I'll tell you something I'll never tell”

The lady's voice drawled out hauntingly and let the band to play for a turn. No one was dancing at this point, they were watching the stage and the silhouette.

“I went to the cemetery  
Where there lies my dead wife  
And believe me the graves were open  
It's cold and bones raised

That said heeeyyy oohhh”

“Heeyyy oohhh.” The men from the band harmonized with her.

“They said hey hey ooohhh.”

“Hey hey ooohhh.” This time the crowed joined.

“They said hey hey hey hey  
They were raised from the dead  
Swinging their bones out of hell”

Her voice drifted off again and the music died out. People started to murmur confused just before the a fast beat began and the light brighten to show Lulla singing and moving to the beat. The ladies started dragging the men to dance again.

“I hear hey oh!  
I hear hey hey oh!  
I hear heey they were raised from the dead  
And swinging their bones out of hell

“I tried to run I tried to hide  
They were coming after me  
They grabbed my arms they grabbed my feet  
You're going nowhere until you sing”

Lulla mimed as if she was grabbed by an unseen force and was struggling in their hold.

“Hey oh  
I hear hey hey oh  
I hear heeyy I ran as fast as I could  
They wouldn't let me go”

The clarinet over took the singing and Lulla danced minimally on stage,as much as she could being surrounded by other people of the band. Next the violin began to screech in a purposeful way, making a few people wince at the sound.

“I left that old peculiar man  
And his creepy eyes   
I walked down the gravel road  
And heard voices from the misty black swamp”

Lulla widened her eyes in a dramatic look of fright.

“Hey oh  
I hear hey hey oh  
I hear heeyy whatever I hear  
I get the hell aw from here”

When the drums were the only thing going Lulla addressed the audience. “Repeat it after me, my ghouls!”

“I hear hey oh!” She paused and motioned for the crowed to do the same.

“I hear heeeyy oh”  
I hear whoooaa  
I hear whoooaa oh  
I hear whooa oh oh  
I hear whoa whoa whoa whoa

“I hear hey oh  
I hear heeeyy oh  
I hear whoooaa  
I hear whoooaa oh  
I hear whooa oh oh  
I hear whoa whoa whoa whoa

“I hear yeeaah oh  
I hear whooaa  
I hear whooa ooooo” The crowd laugh at her ghost impression.

“I hear rawr  
I hear rawr rawr rawr  
I raerrrrrraaaahhhhh!” Lulla screamed with the crowd.

“Hey oh  
I hear hey hey oh  
I hear heeyy whatever I hear  
I get the hell aw from here

“Hey oh  
I hear hey hey oh  
I hear heeyy whatever I hear  
I get the hell aw from here” 

And the song ended with a thunderous applause, Gerard and Mikey right there with them. They knew that Brendon had to be good but they weren't expecting something this impressive. And he sounded so similar to a woman, perhaps a deeper tenor then normal but damn could he hit those high notes. 

When Gerard glanced to his friends they all wore various expressions of approval, Patrick the most starstruck. Oh yes, he and Brendon will get along wonderfully. 

“Happy Halloween, everybody!” The crowed screamed it back to Lulla. “Anybody come here after the circus? Aren't they amazing?” She laughed at the enthusiastic reply and Franks happy 'woo'. The band started back up. “These next few songs have a great beat to move to so grab a partner or a drink and dance!”

“This man is a ticket for a ghost train.   
I believed what he said,   
But I'll never do it once again.   
Mama told me to resist my heartache,  
But nothing can stop me from going insane”

The singer crossed her eyes comically with a crazy grin.

“He's calling me sayin' ma baby-girl.   
While he's in bed with another chick in his rose colored world.

“I want to choke him,   
Want to maltreat him,   
I want to squeeze him   
And break his neck, neck, neck. 

“I said huhuo 

“I got nothing but a heartache  
And I just wanna let you know   
That I'm about to go insane   
You know that I will soon take my gun.   
My gun to shoot him down”

When Frank offered his hand to Gerard they both set off to the dance floor, followed by the others. They just enjoyed the heat of the crowed the strong music and beautiful voice of Gee and Mikeys student as well as other ladies that took the stage to give Lulla a break, switching partners every song.

The band quieted for the moment, checking their instruments and drinking some water.

“Any of you tired yet?” Lulla asked slightly out of breath but able to control her breathing. “I bet my ladies aren't, right girls?” The women yelled in agreement. “Well for those who have tired feet you can just sway to this next one.”

“You had plenty money in 1892  
You let other women make a fool of you  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do  
Get out of here and get me some money too”  
Men were entranced with her slow hip movements as she walked with the microphone across the stage, her voice going sultry along with her eyes.   
Something Gerard noticed while watching Brendon sing is that he puts a lot of acting into his gig. Whether it be acting scared, crazy, angry or like now seductive, he threw himself into the act. Let the music possess him to do whatever it demanded. 

“You're sittin' down and wonderin' what it's all about  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

“Now if you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' now from door to door  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

“Why don't you do right, like some other men do  
Get out of here and get me some money too

“Why don't you do right, like some other men do  
Like some other men do”  
The music died down again after another few songs Lulla sometimes being replaced with Linda or Marie.  
“This will be the last song of the evening.” The crowed booed and shouted no's which made her laugh. “Oh hush. The band will play for a while longer but Halloween is soon to end and us girls can only sing so much.”  
Lulla paused and looked thoughtfully into the mass of people. Her gaze stopped on Petes and she smiled.  
“Actually, you won't be seeing me here again. Well at least not for a little while. I'm traveling in a different kind of show now you see, but keep giving these talented ladies some love, alright? Let's end this night with a bang, shall we?”  
Lulla walked a little off stage and returned with a guitar wrapped around her much to the audiences surprise. She and none of the other ladies played any other instruments besides piano on stage before.   
And this guitar looked odd as it was thinner then most and looked to be made with metal. Inside the sound hole was turning cogs and and spinning wires. And a thick wire connected from the guitar to a loudspeaker.   
Lulla strummed the guitar once to test the sound and it produce such a familiar but metallic sound compared to a regular guitar. The drummer counted them off and they began to play.  
“She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for  
“A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words are swimming through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for  
“Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe  
“Whoa, Mona Lisa  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa  
I'd pay to see you frown”  
If Gerard thought Brendon was singing to his best before but god he was wrong. He could only imagine if this was sung in his regular voice instead of a high pitched softer version of it.   
“He senses something, call it desperation  
Another dollar, another day  
And if she had the proper words to say, she would tell him  
But she'd have nothing left to sell him  
“Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe  
“Whoa, Mona Lisa  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa  
I'd pay to see you frown  
“Mona Lisa, wear me out  
Pleased to please ya  
Mona Lisa, wear me out  
“Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe  
“Whoa, Mona Lisa  
You're guaranteed to run this town  
Whoa, Mona Lisa  
I'd pay to see you frown  
“Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe  
“There's nothing wrong with just a taste  
Of what you've paid for”  
The whole bordello applauded even after Lulla bowed, bowed with the other ladies and walked backstage. Mrs. Way was standing next to Dorrella with the proudest smile with the professional lady a little teary.  
Pete was grinning with pleasant surprise on his features. Her voice was incredible. It was up there with Gee's and 'Tricks.  
~*~  
“So which one was Talulla? Please tell me it was the girl with that amazing voice.” Patrick asked Mikey excitedly after they left.

“That's her. She is amazing isn't she?” The blond replied with a smile.

“I'll say.” Victoria said and smirked in Ryan’s direction. “Ross couldn't stop gawking at her.”

Ryan glared with a huff but leaned into Spencer when the barely taller man wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“He wasn't the only one doing so.” Spencer defended. And it was true, Lulla had great stage presences and if he was being honest with himself she was incredibly gorgeous. And he was rarely attracted to anyone that wasn't Ryan, which was what made Jon such a surprise. Though a welcome one after they got their shit together. What was slightly odd was finding a female attractive. Spencer was fairly sure he had no preference for girls whatsoever, unlike Jon and Ryan.

“So it looks like we have a new addition to the family, children.” Pete said as he walked up with Lulla on his arm, Gerard and Mrs. Way behind them.

“I don't have to call you daddy, right? Because I'm not sure I'm down with that.” Talulla deadpanned but couldn't keep a straight face for long when Frank and Gerard started giggling. Pete grimaced and firmly shook his head.

“Not my style. Anyways this is Talulla O'Hara, our new trapeze artist.” 

The small lady smiled shyly and gave a curtsey. “Hello. It's wonderful to meet you all.”

“You've already heard most of everyone’s names but these are our stagehands Alex, Nate and Ray.” The three boys Brendon saw setting up the aerial earlier waved as their names were mentioned. “And our sideshows Butcher, Guy, Siska, Carden, Tom, Adrian, Mike and Travie. There are others but they are either back at camp or still with the ladies.”

“We won't be offended if you don't remember our names. I kept getting everyone mixed up for weeks when I joined.” The man he had spoken to earlier before the circus began said. Jon Walker his brain supplied. 

“I'll try my best to though. Thank you Mr. Walker.” She replied and the mans smile grew. 

“Just Jon.”

“Why don't I get you home, my dear?” Gerard said as her yawns increased by the second. “You too Ma.”

“Gerard w, I am grown woman.” Mrs. Way complained in good humor making Lulla giggle. 

“We'll see you very soon. We're planning on leaving town on Tuesday so starting packing. Goodnight.” Pete said as he handed her over to Gerard and with Mikey and Mrs. Way in tow they started making their journey to the w Residence. 

“We should get back too. Tomorrows our day off before break down begins.” Patrick said and they started walking again.

“So don't expect to see you before 3pm?” Joe teased but the short blond didn't deny it.

~*~

“Today went well I think.” Jon said as they entered their shared tent and sat on the bed. Ryan went straight to the vanity to wash the grimy make up off while Spencer went to the dresser to change. 

“For how much we practiced for it, it better have.” Spencer replied grumpily and flopped down beside Jon, not bothering with his stage face. It was very minimal make up compared to Ryans. He was pulled into the arms of his chuckling lover. 

“Tired, Spence?”

“No shit. I've been up since dawn since the Alex's 'needed' my help with last minute haunted house preparations.” A scoffed was heard from Ryan.

“And you believed them? How much of the work did they actually do?” The skinny boy asked.

“All of it. If they wanted an easy target they should have gone after Gee or Travie.”

“I have a feeling Talulla will be too.” Ryan said thoughtfully. 

“You're most likely right. She seems sweet.” Spencer and Ryan looked to Jon. “I met her right before the show. She was watching Joe's act. This was her first circus apparently.”

“What?” They asked shocked. Neither of the boys know someone who hasn't been to the circus. Well until now. Then again with their past they don't know many outside of the circus circle.

“I wonder how she will fit in then.” Ryan said.

“With Gee's help I'm sure she will be fine.” Spencer assured. “You're quite interested in her aren't you?”

He smiled as Ryan turned red around the ears. The slight man gave a tentative shrug.

“I suppose?” He said questioningly. “It's just... she was wonderful on stage. I wasn't really expecting someone with that loud of a stage presence.”

“Hmm.” Spencer wasn't convinced. He knew his best friend. Ryan had the same gaze he had when they got to know Jon. That uncertain attraction with a bit of awe. 

When he went to call him out he was interrupted by a yawn. Jon pulled him down and drew the blankets.

“We can talk about this later. When we're not all dead on our feet.”

“I'm not letting this go, Ross.” Spencer threatened sleepily and Ryan looked at him fondly. With Ryan now in the bed Jon blew out the candle and before the glowing of the wick faded they were asleep.


	5. Another New Adventure

During the weekend Brendon started packing up his things in the travelers bag he came to New Jersey with. The very first things he packed were Lolo, his guitar Bunica, his tool belt and goggles as the last thing he wanted to do was forget them. He always wore the necklace his Nonna gave him so no worries there. 

Next were his boy clothes that he figured he could where as travel clothing, extra petticoats, a few skirts, corsets, jewelry and one pair of boots. Once his bag was full of all the things he needed he set it in a corner with his guitar case. 

The next time he saw any of the circus was on Monday to help finish packing up. When Brendon gone downstairs in work pants, a corset top and boots with his hair put up he got some curious looks from the ways.

“What?” He asked confused.

“I've never seen you in pants as Lulla before.” Mrs. Way replied.

Brendon grew concerned. “It doesn't look odd does it?” 

“Oh no. Don't worry, dear, you still look like a girl.” At the Ladys reassurance he relaxed. 

“Ready to go, Lulla?” Mikey asked and got up from the table when she nodded.

The walk to the circus grounds was mostly silent but not awkwardly so. There are few moments where Brendon can stay silent for long but walks with the ways seem to be one of them. Perhaps it's because he was still moving that the lack of sound wasn't so bad. 

“There you are! I thought you changed your mind!” Pete joked with a wink.

“I spent the weekend packing when Gerard said yesterday was the easy stuff. Thought I could be of more use with hard stuff. Don't go there.” Brendon stopped him before the other man could make a dirty joke.

“Hmmm, you know me so well already. You handle instruments well I presume?” Pete questioned and grinned when the younger man gave him a 'what do you think' look. “Patrick could use your help then. He'll be in the big top.”

“Okay. See you two later.” Brendon waved to the w brothers and went inside the giant tent. In the far back was Patrick and who he thinks is Ryan breaking down the stage starting with storing the instruments. “Hello.”

They both looked to her and smiled. 

“Hello. Can we help you with something?” Patrick asked.

“That's my questions. I've been sent to help.” She replied. The blond man looked around for a second then nodded.

“Right. If you can start breaking down the winds and brass that would be great.” He replied and gestured to the instruments on top of their cases.

“Got it!” 

The work was simple, removing mouth pieces and putting them away. When that was done she instantly got onto the guitars and bass. The boys seeing she had everything covered started taking apart the small music stage. 

Brendons kept catching himself looking over when Ryan stretched particularly far showing of his frame or a peek of his stomach. He quickly set himself straight. It's okay to be attracted, everyone here is very attractive, but don't start anything. Staying hidden is his priority. 

“Lulla.” Patrick called while carry part of the stage with Ryan to a tarp to the side. Thinking they needed help she rushed over and took an unoccupied side.

“Which way?” They stared at her for second before saying right. It was when the piece was placed in the middle of the tarp that Patrick addressed her again.

“Thanks. But I just wanted to ask you what that guitar you were using was last night.” 

“Oh.” She blushed faintly. “Uh it's a form of guitar that relies on electricity to enhance the sounds of the strings. It gets the electricity when you hook it up to a loudspeaker, the cogs generate the electricity, send it through the wire to the strings. Then the sound travels back through the wires to the speaker.”

“Amazing. I've never heard anything like it. Or about it for that matter.” Patrick said awed and Lulla smiled widely. 

“Where did you get it?” Ryan spoke up startling Lulla. This is probably the first time she heard him speak. Her blush grew deeper much to Ryans fascination, the color suited her skin tone.

“It's just a prototype. Fridays show was the first time it was used in front of others. That's why you never heard of it. As to where I got it...” She paused and shuffled timidly. “I built it. Well the innards, I don't know who made the actual guitar. Though I wonder if the shape and materials of the guitar changes the sound.”

“Wait, you made it?” Ryan repeated interrupting her contemplative rambling.

“Yeah...” Was her sheepish reply.

“That's amazing! Where did you learn to do that?” Patrick asked with real interest.

“My Pa Pa. He was a engineer and he taught me everything he knew about how to build and to create.” Lulla replied her smile turning fond but her brown eyes looked sad.

“I'm sorry for bringing him up.” Ryan said softly. His eyes were genuine and Lulla only shook her head gently.

“No, it's alright. I like thinking about him, otherwise I feel like I'll forget him. I rather it hurt a little then to not hurt at all.” 

The tall thin boy looked at her strangely. “That's an interesting way to look at it.”

Not knowing how to reply she just smiled and got went to put aw the drum set. It took no time for the three of them to be done and to look for more work.

“How far along are you in packing Ross?” Patrick asked and looked unimpressed at the man sheepish look.

“You know us 'Trick. We do everything last minute.” Was his reply. 

“Talulla, go help these assholes get their shit together.” The band leader ordered. 

“This way.” Ross began walking towards around the back of the Marquee. It was a leaf green tent with gold and a burnt orange swirl design. “Sorry about the mess.”

“It's why we're here. Hello Mr. Smith.” Lulla greeted the tall man sorting clothes into piles. 

“Hello Miss O'Hara. No need to be so formal, Spencers fine.” The man replied and goodness his eyes were blue. 

“Same for me then. Call me Talulla.” She offered. “How can I help?”

“Uhh. There's not much to do. We didn't unpack too much this time since we were only here for a week.” Spencer replied continuing to sort through clothes.

“You typically stay in one spot longer?” 

“Yes. Usually a few month, one month at minimum.” Said Ryan as he moved piles of books from the floor to the bed, moving to get a empty trunk next. The bed was a large mattress, slightly raised off the ground using bricks. Extra cushions and blankets were piled on top. 

“Why such the short stop then?” She asked.

“Frank wanted to come here for his birthday. Mostly so he, Ray, Gerard and Mikey could see their families.”

“It was his birthday? When?” 

“Halloween.” The boys shared a look. “Didn't Gerard or Mikey tell you?” 

“Goddammit no. But I can't really be surprised they didn't.” Lulla sighed, the Ways can be so forgetful sometimes. Then she realized something. “Why did Gerard and Mikey come early then? They came two weeks earlier then you did.”

“I think it was to meet you.” Spencer guessed and shrugged. “Don't take my word for it though.”

Ryan offered her a place to sit on the bed and she watched them place things in trunks and bags, feeling useless.

“Is there anything I can do? I'm feeling pretty useless and lazy over here.” She voiced. Ryan was about to answer when Jon walked in. 

“Oh! Hello Miss O'Hara.” He greeted with a smile which she returned.

“Hello Jon. Please just call me Talulla.”

“Whatever the lady wishes.” Jon replied with a playful bow. The brunette then turned his attention to the other two men in the tent. “May I ask what the lady is doing here?”

“Patrick sent her to help us pack. But there's not much for her to do.” Ryan explained.

“You mean there's nothing for me to do.” She corrected. 

“Why don't we go find Patrick and see what else you can do? I just came to grab my work gloves as I forgot them.” Jon suggested and she nodded in agreement. 

“Goodbye.” Lulla said as she and Jon walked out. Spencer and Ryan raised a hand in return.

“I said you'd want to come back.” He grinned down at her and offered his arm. Lulla took it with a chuckle.

“That you did. Though I don't think you meant quite like this.” 

He shrugged with a small negative nod. “No, but it's better then I expected.” 

She raised a brow in question.

“Who wouldn't want to see a smile like yours everyday?” Jon said challengingly and made her blush.

“You'd be surprised. I've been told many times that I smile to much.” Which was true. By his parents and siblings to grumpy customers.

“What's the point of happiness if you can't show it?” 

Talulla sent him a bright look. “My thoughts exactly!”

“Talulla! Come here would you dear!” Gerard called, standing next to Frank and Robert. As she turned to go to the redhead she went to pull her hand aw but Jon just turned to escort her over. “Can you help us load the trunks and stuff onto the truck?”

“Sure! Not a problem!” Gerard handed her a pair of work gloves. Jon put his on as well and started lifting boxes. “Didn't you have something else to do?”

“That can wait. This will go by much faster with five people.” He said as he carried a large crate to the trucks open bed. 

“Alright.” She mumbled to herself and lifted a trunk with a heft.

“You going to be okay, doll?” Frank asked as he watched her but was surprised when it appeared that the weight wasn't much to her.

“I'm fine, thank you. I'm much stronger than I look.” She thanked with a grin.

“I'd say. You look like a strong wind could knock you over.” At his words Gerard began to snicker.

“It has.” 

“What?!” The short man giggled out while Robert looked amused and Jon gave a surprise bark of laughter. 

“Just because I'm strong doesn't mean I'm particularly heavy.” Lulla explained sheepishly.

“It's because you're always forgetting to eat, dear. Honestly this one can forget to eat five meals in a row.” Exasperation was clear in Gerards voice. 

“How can you even do that? Don't you get hungry?” Robert asked dubiously. As a rather large man, most of which was muscle at this point, he was constantly eating. A snack before a show, a midnight meal because dinner wouldn't fill him up. She shrugged in reply having to readjust her hold on the crate. 

“I guess not? I always make it up though. Oh before I forget happy belated birthday Frank. I would have said so the day of but a certain scatter brained clan forgot to tell me.” Gerard stuck his tongue at her glare.

“Thanks Doll! You'll get use to that habit in no time.”

~*~

It wasn't until after sundown that the three returned to the Ways Residence. Dinner was made and on the table when the walked in, Mrs. Way was adamant about sharing one last meal together since they will be leaving early tomorrow.

They were half way through the meal when Mrs. Way said, “Brendon a letter came for you today.”

The room filled with silence. Gerard and Mikey shared a concern glance with their mother, who handed the parchment to the youngest.

“It's addressed to Talulla O'Hara.”

Brendons recognized the address but it was once he saw the name he relaxed with a wide smile.

“It's from a friend.” He simply said and tore open the edge. His eyes scanned the letter quickly then again at a slower pace. “My parents have had no leads on where I am. I am now a Uncle to another three children and my brother-in-law is officially in the running to become a state Senator. Oh! And Dallon has finally confessed his undying love for Breezy! Fucking finally!” 

“Is it safe to be sending letters Brendon?” Gerard asked very seriously. 

“I'm taking precautions. Anybody to read these letters, which this the first I received after sending only one of my own, would think this is second cousins finally getting into touch after many many years. I'm using my alias and have a small background story if any suspicious questions are asked. But this is purely Ian.” He replied waving the letter.

“How do you know?”

“Ian never learned to dot his I's or use commas.” Brendon sighed fondly. “And one page is dedicated solely to the new developments in cameras and cinematography.”

“Just be careful. Now what did you think of your first Halloween?” Gerard aimed to lighten the mood.

“It was probably one of the best days I ever had.” The boy replied honestly. The only other days that rivaled it was when he built his first working aircraft model and the time he surprised his Grandmother by learning their song on guitar. 

They spent the rest of the night in the lounge just talking and remembering. Mrs. Way at one point almost made Brendon cry when she spoke about how proud she was of him and how proud he should be of himself for getting so far. It was when her own eyes started to dampen that she retired to her room.

That left Gerard to break out the whiskey for a celebratory shot that quickly turned into a game of shots for the most ridiculous stories. It was safe to say that none of them moved from the lounge that night in fear of killing themselves on the stairs.

~*~

Mrs. Way awoke them at dawn the next morning, one of the few times Brendons inner clock didn't work. Both the hungover Ways were lost on how the one who drank the most wasn't in any pain residual of their drinking. 

“Whiskey has never given me a hangover before. I don't know.” Brendon shrugged.

Together they ate light meals of toast as they walked to the once was circus, now just a lot filled with caravans and carriages once again. It seemed that Frank, Pete, and Gaberiel just instinctively knew to be as loud and obnoxious as they could be much to Gerard immense displeasure. It wasn't long that Talulla was giggling at the intense chase before her when Patrick ordered for them all to shut up and get in the fucking cars.

“Where are the rest of your things? We have room in one of the wagons.” Greta asked as she pointed at Talullas guitar case, her leather rucksack and the second guitar case that she held by the handle. 

“This is it.” She replied with a sheepish shrug. “This is all I own.”

Those within hearing stopped to stare.

“But what about all those dresses I've seen you in?” Mikey asked and Gerard nodded along. They thought Brendon had brought a trunk down already.

“Those weren't mine. I borrowed them from either Mrs. Way or from the ladies.”

“Surely Ma would have let you keep a few if not all of them.”

“She did.” Talulla didn't see what the big deal was. “But I couldn't take them all without some sort of payment so I returned most of them. Besides I don't need much, I've had less Gerard. You know that.” 

“Well yes but-”

“I only really need food, a place to sleep and layers during the winter. Anyways here Patrick, this is for you.” She handed him the second guitar case which he reluctantly took. “That's the demo guitar you were interested in. I'll probably make some adjustments at some point to where it doesn't electrocute you when you don't wear gloves to play it but I haven't had the time.”

“Electrocute you?!” Patrick was between horror and excitement. 

“Yeah, that wasn't a fun discovery. But I have gloves in there when you want to play it plugged in. When it isn't connected to a loudspeaker it's harmless.” Now the camp was looking at her not with sympathy but like she was crazy. 

“Right then.” Patrick said, not knowing how to reply. “You'll ride with Spencer, Ryan and Jon. Just follow them.”

The four walked to the open carriage with the familiar leaf tent folded on top strapped down with rope. Talulla said a quiet thank you when Spencer helped boost her up. She also silently thanked herself for having the foresight of wearing pants as she did not want to deal with a skirt in this tight space.

With one last check of the grounds and every strapped on item Patrick, Pete, Joe and Andy took the lead and started on them on their journey. 

Conversation came easy from the four, each were enthused about music or their performance art. The only time the flow became stilted were questions about family matters. Spencer and Jon carried most of that conversation while Ryan and Brendon listened with quiet and unwanted jealousy. 

“Where are you from, Talulla?” Spencer asked from the drivers seat. 

“Nevada.” She answered without thinking as she was mid sentence speaking about the evolution of music with Ryan.

“No kidding?! Ryan and I are from Nevada. What part?” Brendon not knowing how to answer simply went with the truth.

“Las Vegas.” This gained looks of surprise from Ryan, who sat beside him, and Spencer.

“Really?” Ryan spoke. “We've never seen you around before.”

“Well I lived on the outskirts and rarely visited town. Besides there are so many people there I'm not surprised we never crossed paths.” She replied, still sticking close to the truth. 

“Huh. Small world though.” 

Thankfully that was the last of the conversation and Brendon feigned tiredness and said he was going to try to nap as he leaned against the window. Soon his late night caught up with him and he quickly drifted off.

~*~

The Decadent Traveling Circus didn't stop for anything except for fuel, food and the facilities. Everyone took a turn driving with passengers occasionally switching vehicles so some people can actually get some rest, Pete, or to have some new subjects to talk about. It was after a full day of traveling before Brendon realized he had no idea where they were going. 

“Pennsylvania most likely.” Jon replied quietly from the drivers seat, keeping his voice down to not disturb the two sleeping in the back. “It's usually where we go after Jersey. In a few months we'll probably stay in Chicago for a while when the worst of winter passes.”

“Why'd you say that?” She asked as she tried to get comfortable against the side of the cart when a bump moved her out of place.

“Well it's where the Fall Out Boy's are from.”

“Who?” Jon laughed at her confused face, the scrunch of her nose just too adorable. 

“Pete, Patrick, Joe and Andy started Decaydance in Chicago. Though back then it was only the four of them as a band with special acts during intermission and they were known as Fall Out Boy.” 

“Huh. When did Gerard and Mikey join?”

“Well you know that Gee and Mikey grew up surrounded by the circus right?” She nodded. The Ways shared many stories of their childhoods and the mischief of the circus. “And that it was in Catholic school that they met Ray and Frank right?” Another nod. Again more stories filled with mischief but that was mostly because of Frank. “So originally it was just those four doing sideshows at every fair and circus New Jersey would have or playing music at places like the Velvet Bordello to get recognition. And while they were well liked no one wanted to hire them as permanent parts of their shows. But one day the Garden was coming through Jersey, still just a band but wanting to become more. And Frank always joked that it was like love at first sight for Pete and Gerard. They just knew when they saw the others group perform that if they could somehow combine their two shows they can create the stuff of legends. Somehow they met, practiced with each other, hashed out details and by the end of the week they became Decaydance.”

“How did Robert get involved?” 

“Apparently he was a stage hand at almost every show for My Chemical Romance, that being what Mikey named them, and Mikey saw the potential in him to become a strong man. Robert thought it sounded fun and joined them for their very next show.”

“And the rest is history I suppose.” 

“Pretty much, yeah. Everyone else has been recruited by Pete. You're probably the first one who wasn't discovered by Pete originally.” Jon said once he though about it. Talulla chuckled under her breath.

“Always got to be different.”

“Why'd you say that?” 

“Well I've always been an unusual child. Being the complete opposite that everyone thinks I should be or doing things unlike how other people would handle it.” The bitterness in her tone was mixed amusement. Brendon didn't mind being different. It was the attention that being different brought that made him bitter.

A hand wrapping around her own startled her out of her thoughts. Jon was smiling comfortingly when she looked over and he squeezed her hand.

“Then you're going to fit right in, darling.”

~*~

By Monday they made it to Pennsylvania and set up camp within a day, only needing to put the Marquee up the next day. As they weren't hosting any shows for at least a week none of the fair booths had been unloaded from the vehicles. 

Just like Pete promised Brendon was given his own tent just off to the side of Gerard and Mikeys own tents. Then just across from his was the one Jon, Spencer and Ryan shared. It was easy to see from how they acted around one another and lived together the three were in a relationship. Not that it bothered Brendon. Well not entirely.

He couldn't deny that he was very much attracted to the three; Jons easy smile and messy hair, Spencers hips and blue eyes, Ryans intense gaze and thin but strong body. And he could only hope that this was a passing fancy otherwise pretending to be a lady is going to get that much harder.

Brendon walked around in his petticoat dress, a comfortable alternative to nightwear that he didn't have as he couldn't sleep in the nude anymore. Unpacking was real easy with how little he has but he loved his little tent. Though it was slightly bigger then the room he had at the Ways Residence. 

The tents fabric were red and gold with a rose pattern on it. Carpets covered the ground, overlapping each other to hide the dirt beneath. His bed was slightly off the ground and in the middle of the room made up of lots pillows and throws in reds, greens, golds and brass. Towards the back was a divider to change behind with a wire hooked between two poles to hold up his clothes and to the right from the entrance was a 'vanity' made up of a low table, a full body mirror, and a cushion for a seat. On the table was a bowl and pitcher set to wash himself with. 

Everything was very simplistic and minimal but Brendon thought it was perfect. Something to call his own. 

Figuring it was time for bed, tomorrow was going to be busy with his training starting back up, Brendon wound Lolo and blew out the single candle lighting the room. With his Grandparents looking after him he fell into good dreams. 

~*~

Ryan pulled one of Spencer loose shirts over his head, the fabric not fitting him at all but was comfortable. Sitting down at the vanity to wash his face he watched his lovers in the mirror, Jon lying on the bed and Spencer putting the last of their clothes in a drawer. 

“So who's going to mention it first?” Jon asked switching his gaze between the two.

“Mention what?” Ryan knew full well what 'it' was.

“Our attraction to Miss O'Hara.”

Everything remained silent until Spencer sighed.

“It's not like we're going to court her. We've only just met. It might just be a silly infatuation.”

“Or we can genuinely like her.” This was met by another sigh but he didn't disagree. 

“Why don't we just,” Ryan flailed his hand, trying to find the words. “Let whatever this is progress naturally. If we come to a point where all of us want her then...”

“Then?” Spencer prodded.

“We'll decide what to do next.” Jon supplied. Ryan and Jon watched as Spencer contemplated it. They were given another sigh paired with a nod.

“If that's what we all want.” 

Jon grinned and pulled the boy to him to kiss him hard. Just as his lips were released Ryan was suddenly was in his lap to takeover where Jon left off.

“Everything will be alright, love.” Ryan said with a knowing glint in his eyes.

“Hmmm? Did your books tell you something?” 

The slight man replied with a grin and another kiss. Just like Ryan to make them wait in suspense.

~*~

“Bren? It's time to get up, kid.” He felt someone shaking him gently. Cracking an eye open he realized it was Gerard before he squinted his eye shut again to fight against the sunlight pouring through the opening.

Gerard laughed as he grumbled about it being too cold, trying to burrow under his covers. Brendon felt the man get up and heard the shifting of fabrics. 

“Here. There's your pants, shirt and coat. Now get dressed. It's breakfast time.” 

It took about five minutes before Brendon reluctantly left his warm bed and hurriedly get dressed. Still shivering slightly he sat down at the vanity. Looking at himself in the mirror he decided screw his hair and simply lined his eyes. 

“Good enough.” With a wide yawn he made his way to the dining tents. It was full of hustle and bustle and something smelled delicious.

“Lulla!” Gerard called her over. She received various forms of greeting depending how awake the person was. A cup was placed under her nose. “Here you are.”

“Bless you, Gerard.” The entire cup of coffee was gone in a few gulps. When she was instantly handed another by Mikey she grinned. Her 'brothers' knew her so well. “Thank you, Mikey.”

“Practice today, my dear. As soon as the big tops up we're flying.” Gerard informed to her immense pleasure.

“Finally! I've never gone so long without practice.” 

“Go get something to eat from Jeremy.” 

Once she left to the tables of food in the back Patrick turned to Gee.

“So any music requests?” 

The other shrugged.

“Play what you want. Lulla enjoys freestyle.”

“Our main goal is to show her how to be a flyer.” Mikey said.

“I'm sure she can have the basics down by the end of next week. At least enough for a show.”

“Who's going to be her partner?” Pete interrupted the brothers.

“We'll probably switch but Mikey will start her off. He's used to catching more then I am.”

“I have a feeling no one's going to be practicing much. Too busy watching the new girl.” Patrick sighed.

“Don't worry, Trick.” Gabriel piped up from the other end of the table. “That just means you can bully us extra hard tomorrow.” 

Most of the table laughed at Patricks offended face. 

“What did I miss?” Lulla asked as she returned with a single bowl of fruit and a roll. 

“We're enabling Patrick.”

“Right...”

~*~

The big top was up soon after breakfast and Brendon went to get ready for a hard day of training. He wore one of his simple petticoat dresses and his trapeze boots. Not wanting his hair to get in his eyes he put it up in a bun and pinned the loose bangs back that hung directly over his eyes, leaving the rest to do what it wants.

“Ready, kid?” He heard Gerard asked from the entrance and hurried outside. “Guess so. Let's get to work.”

When they got into the big top Brendon let out a small gasp. Everyone else with an act was beginning their daily practice as well. Acrobats on giant balls taller then Mikey, on tightropes and long poles. Contortionists were to the side in some form of group exercise led by Greta and in another corner was Ray helping young illusionists perfect their art.

“Pretty amazing, huh? To see so much dedication and enthusiasm in one place. So many happy faces.” Gerard said proudly. For while he wasn't the ringleader he was here from the very start when it was only nine of them. Now Decaydance has well over a hundred people, whether they travel with them or not. “Alright time to get to business.”

Nothing too exciting happened for the first hour and half. Basic stretching and warm ups drilled into him by Mrs. Way. Brendon could eyes on him from all direction, assessing how flexible he was or how balanced his landings were. As he was cooling off, wiping the sweat already gathering from his body and sipping some water Mikey came up to him.

“Would you like to dance, Lulla?” Mikey asked quietly gesturing to the low trapeze set up. She beamed in reply.

“I would love to dance, Mikey.” 

She watched as he went to Patrick at his piano as she walked to the trapeze. The musician paused when the blond tapped his shoulder, looked to Lulla and nodded. A slow melody started, something Lulla recognized. 

Brendon breathed in and out, no one was here but him and the music. With another breath he hoisted himself onto the trapeze with the help of a scarf, let it fall to the ground and freed himself to the music.

Everyone had stopped to watch when the music changed. From the very first move showing off her flexibility and upper body strength, to the fast paced tricks one right after the other to the soft movements of the end, where the trapeze barely felt her bodys sway everyone watched. All were curious about the newbie that the Ways brought with them. She had to be good as Pete approved of her. And none were disappointed. As the music faded and Talulla was released from whatever trance the piano had her in she awoke to applause. 

Sheepishly she curled down from the trapeze and gave a shy bow. 

“That was beautiful Senorita! Goddess worthy!” The Spaniard, Gabriel, said from his post on some crates.

“Goddess?” She muttered.

“It's his deity, Miss.” William explained and winked at her when Gabriel cheered in accord. 

“Not bad, Doll. Not bad at all.” Frank slung an arm around her waist and giggled as Gerard slapped him away. 

“Now that you've proven yourself to these lollygags want to get back to practice?” Gerard asked with a beaming smile. “Patrick! Start her up!”

~*~

By the time they stopped for lunch Brendon was a little drained, feeling the effects of almost a whole weeks worth of no exercise except for the basic stretching. 

“We'll get some food in you and see how you feel.” Gerard said when he mentioned this. “You just might be low on fuel. Why don't you sit down and I'll grab you something?”

“Thank you.” He said as he sat at the nearest empty table, the makeshift room not filled yet with the whole camp, and rested his head on his arms on top of the table. He didn't look up until he felt the table shift.

“Hey.” Jon greeted with a his easy smile. “You did great back there.”

“Thanks. I feel a little rusty after being cramped for so long though.”

“You'll get bouts of that at first.” Ryan said as he joined them, Spencer in tow. 

“It's partly why we stay for months at a time in one spot. As to not atrophy are bodies.” Spencer added. “Just do some extra stretching until you feel back to normal. It helps.”

“I'll do that, thanks.” She smiled, glad to know it wasn't just her. A plate filled with chicken, bread, and pear slices was placed before her. 

“Here you go, kid. Eat up!” Gerard ordered playfully.

“Yes, Sir!” She dug in happily. 

While they were eating Spencer couldn't help but notice while Lulla ate with vigor it was very well mannered. Small bites, evenly paced, never spoke with her mouth full. Very different from those surrounding her who mostly shoved their mouths full and barely covered them when they spoke. Wherever the lady came from she was obviously taught proper manners.

After the food was gone and people started to return to their daily grind Gerard turned to Lulla.

“Ready for your first flying lesson?” 

The grin of excitement was answer enough. 

~*~

“Now what you want to do is swing your body to create momentum. Once you feel you have enough and at the right moment fling yourself forward and let Mikey catch you, so have your hands open. That's the gist of it anyways.” Gerard said. “Since you started with static trapeze you are going to want to try swing up but that's not the goal. You have to let the trapeze do most of the work and just guide it. Like a swing on a tree. Does that make since?”

“Kind of...” Brendon said uncertainly, glancing down at the ground twenty-five feet or so below them. The only thing between him and the ground besides the sturdy platform is the giant net, ready for his descent.

“You okay, kid?” 

“Yeah, yeah. I've just never been up this high while not being surrounded by iron before. Hahaha...” Gerard grinned at the nervous tone of his apprentice. 

“You'll be fine. Wanna try jumping off first to try out the net?” The red head bust out laughing at the look of horror on the teens face. “I guess that's a no. Well there you go. Just leap when you're ready. Mikey's already set up.”

Brendon looked at the trapeze in his hands, and then looked down again and saw Mikey swinging on his own bar. Movement caught his eye from the side of the big top. The first seaters were on the benches, ready for a show. Whether that be a successful first attempt or his inevitable death. Before he called the whole thing off he saw Pete wave to him with a giant grin beside a equally beaming Frank. 

Breath. He could do this, this is why he was here. Tightening his grip on the bar he bounced and leapt off. 

With all his might he suppressed the urge to a) vomit and b) squeal like a terrified pig. Though he would never admit it he did whimper a bit. But after the first initial drop and once he remembered to force his body forward the rush of adrenaline started to feel like freedom. 

He swung forward once, twice, and on three he let go with a hard blink. And then he felt hands around his wrists. Looking up he saw the rare grin of Mikey Way.

“Atta girl! Now let go!” He heard Gerard call from above.

“What?! No!” 

From the benches came laughter.

~*~

After about of five minutes of coaxing Lulla still didn't let go so Mikey dropped her. With a shriek like that it's no wonder why she can pass as a 'she'.

~*~

“I'm not speaking to you Mikey Way!” Lulla yelled as she stormed aw from the apologetic blond.

“It's been an hour Lulla. Can't you forgive him?” Ray begged, not wanting to put up with the inevitable sulking of the younger Way.

Lulla turned to the taller man with a mischievous sparkle in her eye. “Oh, I already forgive him. I'm just letting him stew for awhile.”

“Oh that's cruel kid. You know he hates making you upset.” Gerard said with a austere look. 

Guilt started to creep in while she fidgeted under his gaze. Sighing she left in the direction of Mikey and tackled him with a hug.

“Don't be sad Mikey!” Mikey grinned from the ground even as Lulla shouted in his ear.

“Well that's one way to say sorry.” Ray said, sharing a grin with Gerard.

“Ever since we told she apologizes too much she comes up with odd ways of expressing the sentiment. Mostly with tackles she calls hugs of love.” 

“Hugs of love? Who's giving hugs of love?” Frank asked as he appeared from a tent. “Now Gee, don't tell me you have been holding out on me.”

“Oh please, like you don't get enough affection from me. If I'd let you you'd probably sit in my lap.”

“I do sit in your lap.”

“More frequently.”

“Why's Lulla assaulting Mikey?” Patrick asked as he strolled up with Pete.

“They're making up.”

Pete grinned before running to the duo on the ground dog piling the blond. Frank caught on and joined the fray as Mikey tried to wiggle out from underneath the bodies. Gerard shook his head before leaping in with Patrick.

That's how Jon, Spencer, Robert and Adrian found them in a mess of squirming appendages with Lulla, who somehow crawled out from under Pete, sitting delicately on top practically cackling.

“I don't want to know.” Andy said and walked back the way he came. Robert calmly walked up and picked Lulla up from the top and walked towards the canteen tent with his other two companions, plus Ray, trailing behind with grins on their faces.

“Hey! Bring our lady back!” They promptly ignored Pete's demand.

“You need to keep fed, tiny. Stop skipping meals.” Robert ordered as he set the lady at a table and started filling her plate.

“I wasn't skipping, I was playing! Eventually I was going to eat tonight.” She muttered towards the end.

“You'd forget.”

“Oh, Gerard worries too much.”

“It wasn't Gee that spoke to me about it.”

“Mikey?” Lulla asked blinking with surprise.

“He cares more then he lets on you know.” Robert said lowly.

“I know.” She said with a soft smile.

“Darling, I have to say you really have a pair of lungs on you don't you?” Jon teased.

“Oh hush.” She blushed bright red. “You'd scream doing that too.”

“I know I would. I'm afraid of heights.”

“Really?” 

“He won't even get on a three step ladder.” Spencer confided and laughed brightly as his lover pushed him playfully.

“Wow. How do you take airships then?”

“I've never been on one.”

Lulla stopped eating at once and stared with revulsion at the smiling man.

“Never been on one? How- Wha- That's absurd....” She muttered herself.

“Not really. My parents were always on the move but we took things such as boats, ships, caravans, horses, elephants, camels. Nothing in the air though.” Jon explained.

“Elephants?”

“Mom is a wildlife habitation adviser while my dad's a veterinarian. So we would go through really back aways in jungles and what not in India and South Africa.” 

“Amazing.” Lulla said in wonder. “What are those countries like?”

“Beautiful, the people are wonderful, the markets are always bustling, the cultures amazing. I have photographs and drawing if you are interested.”

“Absolutely! I've only ever been to European countries and that was very rare for me.”

“Your family traveled a lot then?” Spencer asked, curious that apparent homeless girl had such an opportunity. 

“Everybody goes their separate ways at some point. Some are called over the pond.” The question was shrugged off.

“Enough chatter, eat.” Robert ordered, glaring at the two boys as warning.

~*~

“These are amazing!” Lulla was looking through Jon's various albums of his childhood and those he personally took, cooing at the baby photos. “Aw look at you, what a handsome little gentleman.”

“I was pretty cute, I know.” Jon agreed and laughed as his lovers rolled their eyes.

“Everyone's cute when they are a child, it's just fact.” Spencer said.

“Oh, that's not always the case. Some of the kids I've seen...” Lulla tailored off. “It's the personality that really shine through. If the kid's a prick then he isn't so cute.”

“Been around a lot of brats then?” Ryan asked with understanding.

“You bet. But it's not really the child’s fault. Children only mimic their guardians after all.” She turned another page and giggled at a family photo. “You're parents must be wonderful at being parents Jon. You were such a happy baby and grew up to be what seems a happy man.”

The melancholy in Lulla's voice was crystal clear; as was the sadness in her chestnut eyes. 

“They're the best.” Jon agreed clearing his throat as his voice gone raspy. “What were your parents like? Ryan says you're fond of your dad.”

Lulla laughed brightly but with a sarcastic note to it.

“Oh no, I can't stand my father actually. I can't stand most of my family. My Pa Pa is my grandfather. Nonna, my grandmother, and Pa Pa are really the ones who raised me. They were the ones to teach me how to read and watched my first steps. Nonna gave me my love for all things music and Pa Pa taught me how to build a small aircraft before I even started school. They played with me, laughed with me, held me when I cried. All I got from my parents were 'your not good enough's' and 'don't smile so much' because it's unbecoming.” She looked up at Jon and held his gaze. “You are very lucky Jon Walker, to have these as memories.” She said as she stroked the side of a three unit family with nothing but smiles on their faces.

He didn't know what to say besides, “I am.”

A pregnant pause of solemn silence was kept until Lulla heaved a sigh.

“Oooh I'm sorry, I've ruined the good mood didn't I?”

“No, Darling. I was the one to ask. Forgive me.” Jon said. “Would you like to see the album I've been making of Decaydance?”

“I'd love to.”

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read. Leave any feedback you might have, I want to know if this story is worth continuing.


End file.
